Les spécialités du chef
by Hisilde
Summary: Lorsque Sanji se met en tête d'obliger Zoro à affirmer qu'il est LE cuisinier parfait, ça se retourne malheureusement contre lui... Le quotidien de l'équipage de Luffy au travers des spécialités culinaires de Grand Line. Slash SanjiZoro
1. Le fondant au chocolat

Rating : PG, pour l'instant  
Disclaimer : à m'sieur Oda  
Note : Notez bien que cette fanfiction, je l'écris pour m'amuser. Je vais tout de même essayer de respecter le scénario original (si vous voyez des incohérences par rapport à ça, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer) en commençant un peu avant l'arc de Little Garden et que, techniquement, cette fic se finira en même temps que le manga, dans un temps indéterminé donc (et le plus tard possible je l'espère). Si je suis passée à côté d'une spécialité (vue dans l'anime, le manga ou non) que vous auriez aimé lire, dites-le moi, je penserai à vous en préparant les bonus =)

Sanji sortit de sa cuisine avec enthousiasme, un plateau en main alors que le Going Merry traversait une mer paisible.

— Nami, Vivi, mes amours, je viens de terminer ce délicat fondant au chocolat, aussi doux et onctueux que votre peau de pêche. Goûtez-le s'il vous plaît !

Au mot « fondant au chocolat », Luffy accourut à la vitesse de l'éclair vers le cuisinier. Ce dernier, ayant prévu l'assaut de son capitaine, avait relevé le plateau juste à temps avant que son dessert ne soit avalé tout rond par l'estomac ambulant.

— Oy, Sanji, donne-moi un bout de gâteau !  
— Pas question, c'est à mes magnifiques déesses d'en profiter en premier.

Le blond ne laissa pas l'occasion à Luffy de protester et se retourna tout sourire vers ses deux princesses, plein de cœurs dans l'œil et sa fumée de cigarette. Ces dernières acceptèrent les parts qu'il leur présentait en le remerciant, ce qui amplifia ses gloussements.

— J'ai mis au point cette recette allégée juste pour vous. La douceur du chocolat est délicieusement présente tout en préservant votre ligne.  
— Un dessert aussi succulent et qui ne fait pas grossir, vous faites des merveilles !  
— Ha, ma princesse, je me suis inspiré de votre grâce royale.  
— Dis Sanji, je peux avoir un bout maintenant ?

Le cuisinier pivota sur lui-même et observa son capitaine, la mine à nouveau stoïque. Usopp l'avait rejoint, attiré par l'agréable odeur de chocolat qui s'était répandue sur le pont du navire.

— Si tu y tiens tellement…

Luffy poussa un cri de joie et engloutit sa part d'une simple bouchée. Usopp apprécia le dessert avec plus de civilité et félicita Sanji : encore une fois, sa cuisine était divine. Le menteur de l'équipage, de bonne foi, se tourna vers le sommet du mât et les mains placées autour de ses lèvres dans le but d'amplifier sa voix, il appela Zoro, en poste à la vigie.

— Hé, Zoro, descends, Sanji vient de nous préparer un gâteau, c'est super bon.

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut. Nami remua avec exaspération.

— Il s'est encore endormi, remarqua Vivi.  
— Ou alors, il fait semblant, pour ne pas descendre et être obligé de flatter notre si merveilleux cuisinier, répliqua insidieusement Usopp.

Sanji tiqua. Luffy voulut profiter de son moment d'inattention pour s'emparer d'une autre part de fondant au chocolat mais n'en retira qu'un coup de pied sur le crâne.

— L'imbécile, il s'endort alors qu'il est de garde, rha, je vais aller l'étrangler !  
— Non, Nami chérie, ne bouge pas de ton siège, ton bronzage est bien plus important que cette stupide tête d'algue, je m'en occupe pour toi.  
— Hé, Sanji, t'es pas obligé d'y aller avec le plateau en main !

Le cuisinier ne fit pas attention aux cris désespérés de Luffy et grimpa agilement aux cordages sans faire tomber une miette de dessert. Il allait forcer la tête de gazon à affirmer qu'il était le meilleur, non mais !

Pour éviter que Zoro ne s'esquive, Sanji s'installa sur ses jambes étendues et porta sadiquement une part de fondant au chocolat sous le nez du sabreur toujours ensommeillé. L'odeur âcre mais si douce à la fois du dessert tira Zoro des bras de Morphée. Il grogna et ouvrit paresseusement les yeux.

— Sanji, qu'est-c'tu fous ici, marmonna-t-il, encore à moitié endormi.  
— Je t'apporte le petit déjeuner, tête d'algue.  
— J'en veux pas de ton p'tit dej', laisse-moi dorm…

Sanji n'était pas venu pour gentiment réveiller son ami le manieur de cure-dents, mais pour le forcer à manger son gâteau et l'obliger à affirmer qu'il cuisinait excessivement bien, histoire de le mettre en rogne. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas besoin de l'avis du sabreur et lui avait enfourné un quartier de dessert dans sa bouche.

Pour éviter de s'étrangler avec la part en entier (il n'avait pas les capacités élastiques de son capitaine), Zoro dut mordre dans le fondant au chocolat tout en essayant de ne pas avaler de travers le morceau qu'il avait en bouche. Il se promit intérieurement de se venger quand il serait assez réveillé pour hurler et user de ses sabres. Pour l'instant, il devait surtout se concentrer pour ne pas mourir étouffé par un malheureux dessert.

Mais à peine sorti des bras de Morphée, Zoro avait toujours sa garde baissée et il oubliait complètement qu'il devait faire semblant de ne pas aimer plus que ça la cuisine de Sanji. Les yeux fermés et les muscles détendus, il semblait vraiment apprécier la douceur et alla même jusqu'à pousser un petit soupir de contentement une fois son morceau de gâteau avalé. Il ne réfléchit pas non plus en allant chercher avec ses dents ce qu'il restait de sa part dans la main du cuistot.

Sanji n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il sursauta en sentant les lèvres de Zoro effleurer ses doigts lorsqu'il lui déroba le reste de son quartier de fondant. Jamais le cuisinier n'avait vu quelqu'un apprécier ses plats de la sorte. Même si il adorait ce que préparait Sanji, Zoro n'irait jamais montrer son goût pour la nourriture de cette manière, surtout pas devant cet énergumène coureur de jupons, ça aurait été un crime envers sa fierté. Et pourtant, cette fois, il se laissait complètement aller, encore embrumé par le sommeil. Sanji était subjugué de voir une telle expression de plaisir sur les traits généralement durs de Zoro (même lorsqu'il dormait, c'était peu dire) et ce, uniquement parce qu'il était un cuisinier hors pair et que son cher ami avait la garde baissée. Sanji fut même pris d'une furtive envie de vérifier à même les lèvres de son camarade si son fondant était vraiment si bon que ça. Il chassa rapidement l'idée de son esprit.

Sa part de dessert finie, Zoro avait eu tout le temps de sortir des brumes du sommeil. Il observa un moment Sanji, songeur.

— Avec un peu de menthe poivrée ajoutée à ton chocolat, le gâteau aurait été parfait !

Il reçut en guise de réponse un coup de pied sur le crâne. Le temps qu'il dégaine ses sabres, Sanji était déjà redescendu sur le pont et resservait ses deux nymphes. Inconscient de ce qu'il avait suscité chez cet abruti notoire, Zoro se réinstalla confortablement et se rendormit aussitôt, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres dans l'espoir vain de capturer les fragrances restantes de sa part de fondant au chocolat. Sur le pont, Sanji leva la tête vers la vigie, l'esprit ailleurs.

Au repas suivant, Zoro eut la vague impression que son plat était meilleur que d'habitude… Sanji lui avait-il servi par erreur une des parts généralement réservées à ses amours de profiteuses ? Le bretteur chassa son interrogation d'un haussement d'épaules et se reconcentra sur son assiette.

* * *

Voilà pour l'entrée en matière. La prochaine spécialité : Le cocktail Baiser Tropical.


	2. Le cocktail Baiser Tropical

Titre : Le cocktail Baiser Tropical  
Rating : PG  
Disclaimer : à m'sieur Oda  
Notes : le texte reprend des scènes de l'épisode 70

Zoro n'était pas homme à laisser transparaître ses émotions. Après tout, dans un combat d'épées (ou n'importe quel autre genre de combat d'ailleurs), il était primordial que l'adversaire soit incapable de lire dans vos mouvements. Qu'il demeurait neutre à table, alors qu'à ses côtés Luffy ressemblait à un gosse découvrant la mousse au chocolat un jour de Noël, lui correspondait parfaitement bien. Non pas qu'il ait en horreur la cuisine de Sanji, loin de là, mais il n'allait pas faire plaisir au cuistot et s'attirer des railleries impliquant que, finalement, il se décidait à montrer que ce sourcil en vrille était le meilleur dans sa discipline. Zoro en était convaincu, il n'était cependant pas obligé de le dire. C'était ce qui exaspérait Sanji. Ho bien sûr, quelques jours plus tôt encore, il aurait certainement réagi comme se l'attendait Zoro. Or, tout avait basculé le jour où Sanji avait servi une part de fondant au chocolat à l'épéiste endormi.

Sanji ferait n'importe quoi pour à nouveau admirer Zoro apprécier sa nourriture sans se réfugier derrière sa réputation de gros dur. Parce que cette vue-là, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Sanji avait découvert que Zoro pouvait s'ouvrir un peu, apprécier vraiment les petites choses autres que le sake et ses sabres. Habituellement, le bretteur arborait une mine renfrognée, concentrée ou parfois rieuse lors des beuveries pirates organisées régulièrement. Même lorsqu'il dormait, il semblait fâché ! Mais lorsqu'il avait savouré son dessert à sa juste valeur (non, Sanji n'essayait pas de jeter des fleurs à son fondant au chocolat), l'expression de Zoro avait été divine. C'était un peu comme s'il s'abandonnait à un plaisir coupable sans pour autant chercher à le cacher. Sanji n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un savourer un plat d'une telle manière. Il avait même eu l'envie de vérifier si c'était aussi bon que cela semblait l'être pour Zoro. Dommage que ce genre de petit plaisir aient toujours une fin. Mais le cuisinier était de toute façon persuadé de réassister à une telle scène. Il lui fallait simplement s'employer à baisser la garde de Zoro, ne serait-ce qu'en sa seule présence. Et puis, il venait d'avoir la confirmation qu'un plat mitonné à la perfection ramollissait n'importe quel cœur de pierre.

Le pauvre, il ne soupçonnait pas que Zoro, au fond, était un gourmet friand de mets raffinés (qu'est-ce qu'une brute épaisse pouvait bien connaître de la finesse d'un plat, hein ? comme quoi, les préjugés...), mais qui se retenait bien de le montrer pour éviter à Sanji des chevilles enflées. Zoro avait tout de même une fierté à préserver. Gémir de plaisir en appréciant les saveurs se répandant dans sa bouche, et en public de surcroit, était hors de question. La cuisine de Sanji étant particulièrement savoureuse, elle lui demandait un énorme effort de stoïcisme. Zoro considérait cela comme un entraînement, pour se motiver.

Installé à table en face d'un Zoro endormi, Sanji rêvassait, se remémorant le moment lors duquel il avait découvert une facette insoupçonnée de son camarade. Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, les yeux fixés sur l'algue verte censée occuper le poste de second de l'équipage. Depuis l'accident du fondant au chocolat comme il aimait l'appeler, Sanji servait à Zoro des repas aussi travaillés que ceux qu'il destinait aux nymphes embellissant le paysage de leur bateau pirate. Mais rien à faire, il n'en avait jusque-là rien tiré excepté un ou deux regards perplexes. La solution était sûrement de le surprendre alors qu'il était encore à moitié endormi ou lorsqu'il se croyait seul. Sa pause terminée, Sanji haussa les épaules et se leva en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier devant lui. Il avait autre chose à faire que de se laisser torturer par Zoro ; préparer un petit cocktail pour la princesse un peu déprimée et stressée nouvellement intégrée à l'équipage par exemple. Il se saisit de l'ananas tout frais trônant sur son plan de travail et ses soucis s'évaporèrent en un instant.

Sur le pont, Nami faisait connaissance avec Vivi, toujours un peu sous le choc de la mort d'Igaram même si elle ne le montrait pas. Luffy s'employait à faire le pitre plus que de coutume grâce à l'assistance de Carue. Assis sur les marches menant au pont et d'humeur paresseuse, Usopp écoutait d'une oreille distraite la discussion des filles tout en réfléchissant à de nouvelles combinaisons meurtrières pour ses projectiles. Le temps était stable, doux, sans vent. Le Going Merry faisait du surplace depuis deux jours et tout le monde avait les nerfs à vifs. Ils devaient avancer rapidement s'ils voulaient correctement aider Vivi dans son entreprise. D'autant plus que la terrifiante Miss All Sunday avait été claire sur leur future destination : Little Garden. Un endroit qui leur donnerait du fil à retorde. Usopp réprima un frisson. Capt'ain Usopp ne reculait devant rien. Il montrerait à la princesse d'Alabasta de quel bois il se chauffait, hahaha ! Lorsque Luffy le percuta après une pirouette manquée et que son nez s'écrasa contre le bastingage, le tireur d'élite décida que sa minute végétative était finie. Luffy allait morfler, personne n'avait survécu au Capt'ain Usopp en blessant le nez de ce dernier. Cependant, Capt'ain Usopp n'avait pas encore rencontré Nami la navigatrice. Cette dernière stoppa le vacarme qui indisposait ses précieuses oreilles d'un ou deux coups de poings vicieux, interrompant la sanglante vengeance du canonnier et sauvant ainsi la peau de son capitaine. Enfin, elle venait plutôt de faire elle-même la peau aux imbéciles qui perturbaient sa conversation avec Vivi. Dieux qu'elle était heureuse de ne plus être la seule femme sur ce navire d'ailleurs, même si ce n'était que temporaire. Nami avisa la mine gênée de son interlocutrice et lui sourit d'un air engageant.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est habituel sur ce bateau. Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, crois-moi.  
— Ca doit te mettre dans des situations délicates...  
— Ne m'en parle pas ! Ces idiots ont plus besoin d'une autorité parentale que d'une navigatrice !

Vivi esquissa un sourire. Nami se lança dans une diatribe enflammée, les yeux flamboyants mais ne cachait pas pour autant son amusement. Après tout, les pirates se fichaient bien des autorités parentales comme de n'importe quelle autre autorité existante si ce n'était celle du capitaine (quoi que sur ce navire, il arrivait que la navigatrice échange les rôles, parfois).

Le vacarme qui tonnait sur le pont s'arrêta au moment où Sanji décorait ses verres d'une tranche d'ananas fraîchement coupée. Sanji ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait composé trois cocktails plutôt que deux. Il observait son plateau d'un œil dubitatif. Le vacarme que produisait ses compagnons ne pouvait tout de même pas le déconcentrer à ce point, si ? Lorsqu'il se retourna, plateau en main, pour aller servir les boissons à Vivi et Nami, la présence de Zoro dans la pièce se rappela à lui. Le bretteur dormait toujours profondément, adossé à la cloison, les mains soutenant sa tête. Sanji déposa le cocktail en trop devant l'homme, une moue contrariée sur le visage. Zoro ferait très bien office de poubelle pour le verre supplémentaire qu'il avait préparé sans même le réaliser.

— Vivi, Nami, profitez de mon cocktail Baiser Tropical s'il-vous-plaît !  
— Ha, Sanji, il ne fallait pas te déranger, voyons.  
— Mais c'est un plaisir de me déranger pour vous, princesse. Appréciez ce verre comme s'il s'agissait d'un baiser enflammé de votre chevalier servant.

Sanji s'inclina avec force manières et faillit se vautrer fort peu gracieusement à cause d'un capitaine furieux l'attaquant en traître. Capitaine qui se retrouva très vite encastré dans le plancher du pont à l'aide d'un coup de pied bien placé.

— Sanji ! Moi aussi je veux un cocktail !  
— Quoi ? Avec tout ce que tu t'es enfilé ce midi ? Tu rêves ! Tu auras ton cocktail plus tard, tu ne mérites même pas que j'aille en préparer pour le goinfre que tu es.

Sanji avait beau râler, il concocterait tout de même une autre tournée pour tout le monde (mais certainement pas un Baiser Tropical). Il fut ravi de constater le sourire rayonnant de Vivi sans soupçonner que sa bonne humeur était plus due aux jérémiades de Luffy qu'à sa boisson. Sanji se délecta des gémissements désespérés du capitaine assoiffé tout en attendant de pouvoir décharger ses deux déesses de leurs verres vides. Il échangea quelques mots avec Usopp concernant l'état des réserves de vivres et lui suggéra de songer à se lancer dans le sport de la pêche, lui promettant de lui fournir les restes inutilisables de nourriture pour la confection de ses appâts. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard que le cuisinier revint dans son antre, chargé de son plateau et de deux verres vides toujours pourvus de leur tranche de fruit. Il tomba sur Zoro (tiens, il l'avait oublié celui-là) en train de suçoter son morceau d'ananas ayant servi de décoration au cocktail avec un plaisir évident. Du coin de l'œil, le sabreur le défia de faire un seul commentaire sur ce qu'il venait de surprendre. Mais Sanji se contenta d'afficher un sourire ravi avant de se diriger vers l'évier pour rincer les verres de ses belles. Il n'allait quand même pas être désobligeant alors que c'était justement ce qu'il voulait de la part de Zoro : qu'il se relâche un peu quand il mangeait, même si c'était une simple rondelle de fruit. Pour l'encourager sur cette voie, Sanji se saisit d'une petite assiette à dessert et y disposa les tranches d'ananas délaissées par ses douces, ajouta une noix de crème fraîche et servit le tout à Zoro. Le second plissa les yeux, suspicieux face à l'étrange attitude de Sanji. Son regard glissa sur le plat devant lui. Bof, il était toujours un peu à l'ouest ce gars, à l'image de ses sourcils. Zoro poursuivit sa dégustation sans plus se poser de questions. Il n'avait jamais goûté à un cocktail pareil, c'était drôlement bon. Et l'ananas était exquis. Tant que Sanji lui tournait le dos et que personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans la cuisine, il pouvait bien manger avec gourmandise et faire plaisir à ses papilles en se mettant de la crème plein les doigts déjà collants de jus d'ananas juste pour le plaisir de les lécher, malheureusement le plus silencieusement possible.

Plus tard dans la journée, Sanji revenait avec un plateau chargé de Special Drink. Sous l'œil agacé de Vivi, l'équipage se réunit en cercle sur le pont, discutant avec insouciance matériel de pêche et s'amusant de la descente spectaculaire de Carue. Ce canard était vraiment exceptionnel, une bête de foire à l'égal des hommes de l'équipage. La pause fut gâchée par un dauphin géant leur offrant les vagues qui leur permirent de quitter cette zone sans vent. Leurs réflexes rassurèrent Vivi et elle déplora les verres brisés et le Special Drink répandu sur le sol. L'après-midi avança à coups de serpillères et de bataille de bulles de savon. Le Going Merry les mena rapidement aux abords de Little Garden. Une jungle imposante et somme toute effrayante se dressait autour d'eux. Tout respirait l'aventure. Personne ne soupçonnait que tout allait rapidement tourner en pugilat. Pour l'instant, Luffy et Vivi partaient en exploration et Sanji et Zoro se lançaient un défi de chasse, laissant derrière eux une Nami et un Usopp mortifiés. Tout en s'engageant dans la forêt luxuriante, Zoro imaginait déjà ce que Sanji cuisinerait avec l'énorme gibier qu'il ramènerait. Il voyait bien de la viande grillée accompagnée d'une sauce aigre-douce. En attendant, il lui fallait trouver une grosse bête comestible. Il aurait bien bu un autre de ce fameux cocktail à l'ananas pour la peine, histoire de le motiver (heureusement qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom dudit cocktail), c'est qu'il n'avait pas pris d'eau avec lui et qu'il risquait d'avoir très soif vu la température tropicale du coin. Déjà, une bête féroce le fixait, tapie dans l'ombre. Elle ne soupçonnait pas que la potentielle nourriture qui venait de débarquer sur l'île devait plutôt être considérée comme un redoutable prédateur…

* * *

Rendez-vous avec la prochaine spécialité du chef : La soupe de brocolis. D'ici-là, n'abusez pas trop de la bonne chair, c'est mauvais pour la ligne ;)


	3. La soupe de brocolis

Titre : La soupe de brocolis  
Rating : PG  
Disclaimer : à m'sieur Oda  
Note : le texte reprend des scènes des épisodes 78-79. Je déteste la soupe de tout mon cœur, le challenge était tout de même de la rendre chaleureuse, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trop plantée…

Après une énième dispute entre Sanji et Zoro qui aurait très bien pu porter à confusion prise hors contexte, l'équipage de Luffy leva enfin l'ancre, prêt à quitter Little Garden pour la prochaine destination : Alabasta. Sanji avait consciencieusement rationné les réserves de nourriture pour que personne ne manque de rien tout le long du voyage. Il s'était d'ailleurs rapidement mis au travail. Une fois quelques petits-fours laissés à leur cuisson, il s'attaqua à la viande de Little Garden, fraîchement chassée. Il lui fallait la préparer en conséquence pour qu'elle puisse se conserver le plus longtemps possible.

Les projets de Sanji furent avortés un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il alla servir les douceurs à ses nymphes bien-aimées. Nami s'était effondrée, vaincue par une fièvre agressive. Ce fut alors le branle-bas de combat sur le Going Merry. Zoro stoppa son entraînement, Luffy et Usopp accoururent aussi vite auprès de leur navigatrice. Rapidement, Nami fut menée dans sa chambre et Vivi s'était chargée d'elle. Personne ne savait comment s'occuper de quelqu'un de malade, tout le groupe était tendu. Leur Nami n'allait tout de même pas se laisser avoir par une simple fièvre, il y avait encore tant de monde sur Grand Line qui n'attendait qu'elle pour être escroqué !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la petite troupe de décider d'interrompre leur voyage vers Alabasta pour rejoindre la première île en vue dans l'espoir d'y trouver un médecin pas trop regardant sur le client. Très vite, une routine s'installa sur le Going Merry. Tout l'équipage avait migré dans la chambre où Nami était alitée. Tout le monde voulait la veiller. Luffy s'acharnait à faire le clown au chevet de sa navigatrice pour arracher un sourire, même maigre, au visage horriblement pâle. À tour de rôle, l'un d'eux montait à la vigie et guettait le moindre signe indiquant la proximité d'une île. Progressivement, le temps commença à tourner à l'hiver et, plus que la neige, il gelait.

Usopp grimpa à la vigie avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Escalader des cordages avec des gants et un thermos de soupe en main n'était pas une tâche aisée. Arrivé à destination, il avisa Zoro, enveloppé dans une couverture, les joues et le nez rougis par le froid.

— Sanji a besoin de ton aide pour transporter le repas dans la chambre de Nami.  
— Il ne sait pas se débrouiller tout seul, non ? grommela l'homme en se levant.  
— Et laisse-moi la couverture, ça me sera plus qu'utile.

Effectivement, la météo ne semblait pas se décider à changer comme il était de coutume sur Grand Line. Selon Vivi, cela signifiait qu'ils s'approchaient d'une île hivernale. Zoro atteignit rapidement la cuisine. Il n'eut pas le temps de râler que Sanji le chargeait d'une casserole.

— J'ai déjà apporté les couverts, il ne reste plus que ça, expliqua-t-il en se saisissant lui-même d'une marmite à l'aide de deux essuies-vaisselle pour éviter de se brûler.

D'un coup de pied, le cuisinier ouvrit la porte et laissa Zoro partir devant. Luffy accueillit l'arrivée de la nourriture avec un cri ravi, son visage déformé : il avait oublié de dénouer les nœuds alambiqués qu'il avait composés dans l'espoir de faire sourire la malade.

Sanji demanda à l'épéiste de placer son chargement sur une des deux planches en bois posées au centre de la pièce. Une fois sa marmite au sol, le cuisinier esquissa un petit sourire. Il s'inclina devant les filles et releva le couvercle, laissant se répandre l'odeur alléchante du futur repas tout autour d'eux.

— Pour combattre le froid et la fièvre, rien de tel qu'une bonne soupe bien chaude. Elle est aux brocolis, pour que Zoro ne se sente pas trop dépaysé.

Sanji reçut une claque derrière la tête, accompagnée d'un grognement réprobateur. Il fut tout de même étonné que ce rustre ne prenne pas la peine de dégainer ses sabres ou de répliquer vertement. Par égard pour Nami, ils venaient tacitement faire une pause dans leur jeu de joutes verbales. De plus, Zoro était bien plus pressé de manger, histoire de se réchauffer un peu.

— Hey ! s'exclama Luffy d'une voix indignée. Sanji, il n'y a pas de viande dans ta soupe ! Pourtant, je maintiens que la viande peut tout guérir, les légumes, c'est pour les faibles.  
— Je dirais plutôt que, les légumes, ce n'est pas fait pour les capitaines. Ta part se trouve dans la casserole que Zoro a apportée, c'est toujours de la soupe de brocolis, mais avec de la viande de dinosaure en prime, beaucoup de viande de dinosaure.  
— Super, merci Sanji, t'es un chef !  
— Je t'en prie, capitaine.

Luffy s'étala sur une des couvertures jonchant le plancher de la chambre, tira sa casserole vers lui et entreprit de faire honneur à la cuisine de Sanji. Pendant ce temps, ce dernier servit une portion de soupe à sa chère Nami. Il se saisit d'une tranche de pain qu'il émietta dans le bol et ajouta une pincée de fromage râpé pour rendre le repas un maximum copieux. Vivi aida la navigatrice à se redresser contre son oreiller et lui tendit une cuillère. L'œil soucieux, elle observa la rouquine se nourrir tant bien que mal, le bol sur ses genoux et la main tremblante. Heureusement que Sanji n'avait pas ajouté beaucoup de fromage sinon, il aurait filé et Nami aurait eu extrêmement de mal à manger proprement.

Vivi se laissa glisser au sol, appuyée contre le lit de Nami. Elle posa son bol sur la couette et glissa ses pieds nus sous une couverture. La princesse avait l'habitude des températures très basses pour avoir vécu à proximité du désert d'Alabasta. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se pelotonner sous d'épaisses couches de couvertures comme venaient de le faire Zoro et Sanji une fois leur portion de soupe servie. D'un commun accord, ce qui était rare, ils s'étaient entourés des couvertures restantes pour en partager un maximum de chaleur, respectant tout de même un certain écart de sécurité pour ne pas être tentés de se disputer. La pièce fut alors plongée dans un silence agréable, ponctué des cliquetis des couverts et des « slurp » peu distingués de Luffy. Tout le monde posait de temps à autre un regard inquiet sur Nami, elle n'était vraiment pas au meilleur de sa forme. La jeune navigatrice n'avait été capable de manger que quelques cuillères de sa soupe. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de mâcher les morceaux de pain noyés dans son bol, même s'ils n'étaient pas très durs. Elle se sentait très faible. Elle était reconnaissante envers l'équipage pour leur calme, elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter l'agitation quotidienne du Going Merry dans son état.

Zoro avait plaqué ses mains contre son bol de soupe pour profiter de sa température. Un tas de couvertures autour de ses jambes et celles de Sanji ainsi qu'un autre tas sur leur dos les empêchaient de frissonner sans arrêt. Le bretteur trempa les lèvres dans sa soupe et clôt les paupières pour mieux en savourer la chaleur et l'onctuosité. Sanji l'observait par des regards en coin avec un petit sourire. Il s'attaqua tout de même rapidement à son propre repas avant que ce dernier ne refroidisse. Cependant, il préféra manger avec sa cuillère : il aimait voir le fromage râpé filer sans sembler vouloir céder. Outre les coups d'œil qu'il jetait à Nami, Sanji leva le nez de son bol à présent vide lorsqu'il sentit glisser les couvertures autour de lui. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Zoro. Le jeune homme avait basculé en avant, vers la marmite, pour se resservir d'un peu de soupe qu'il trouvait, pour ne pas changer, succulente. Décidément, Luffy avait vraiment eu le flair en enrôlant ce satané sourcil en vrille. Durant la manœuvre, les pieds du bretteur frôlèrent les jambes du cuisinier qui frissonna à ce contact. Zoro avait la peau glacée.

— Hm, désolé.  
— Ressers-moi un autre bol.

Zoro se redressa pour prendre le bol de Sanji. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. Aucun d'eux n'eut de mouvement de recul. Ces contacts non-recherchés, inconscients, innocents même étaient quelque chose de nouveau et n'étaient certainement pas désagréables. En général, ils respectaient une certaine distance, n'avaient jamais cherché à aller plus loin que leurs traditionnelles disputes. Ils se combinaient bien pour ça et passer du temps à simplement se tenir compagnie comme le faisaient Nami et Vivi ne leur avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Zoro semblait totalement indifférent à ce genre inédit de contacts entre Sanji et lui. C'était comme s'il ne les avait pas remarqués. Il tendit un bol rempli et fumant à Sanji. Ils ne se touchèrent pas cette fois. Tandis que le second se réinstallait dans les couvertures, le cuisinier se surprit à regretter le contact. Mine de rien, il se rapprocha un peu de l'autre homme, distrait par la chaleur que lui apportait son repas.

Dans la vigie, le vent glacé piquait la peau d'Usopp. Heureusement que Sanji avait songé à lui remplir un thermos de soupe, au moins, il sentait le liquide le réchauffer de l'intérieur, une sensation qu'il trouvait exquise. Un petit frisson le surprit et il resserra un peu plus sa couverture autour de lui. Usopp espérait vraiment que l'île hivernale vers laquelle le navire se dirigeait était habitée et que lui et le reste de l'équipage auraient une chance de trouver un médecin pour Nami. Entendre sa respiration laborieuse et la savoir incapable de se tenir debout seule comprimait le cœur de tout le monde. Malgré leurs défauts, sans même qu'ils ne s'en soient rendu compte, les membres de l'équipage s'étaient incroyablement attachés les uns aux autres. Cette pensée eut le mérite de contribuer au confort d'Usopp dans ce si petit coin qu'était la vigie. C'était confortable de se savoir accepté et apprécié par d'autres personnes. Le canonnier vit ses pensées interrompues par du bruit. Il redressa le nez et comprit qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de Zoro et Sanji qui débarrassaient la chambre où dormait Nami des couverts et casseroles du souper. Usopp n'allait plus tarder à être relevé pour la nuit. Enfin.

Sanji alla relever le menteur, enroulé dans une des couvertures dans lesquelles il s'était noyé lors du repas. Usopp en fut ravi, cela signifiait qu'il pouvait redescendre avec sa propre couverture sur le dos, c'était toujours un rempart bienvenu face au vent froid et mordant, le temps qu'il rejoigne les autres à l'intérieur.

— J'ai préparé du chocolat chaud pour tout le monde, Zoro a déjà apporté quelques tasses, si tu pouvais emmener les autres.  
— Pas de soucis ! Ha, du chocolat chaud, juste ce qu'il faut avec un temps pareil, je préfère nettement plus le printemps.

Quand Sanji s'installa confortablement dans la vigie, il se détendit rapidement. Il se sentait bien, là, dans cette couverture qui portait encore un peu l'odeur et la chaleur de Zoro. Épuisé comme il l'était, il ne remarqua pas ce qu'il venait de penser. Il se serait de toute façon barricadé derrière une épaisse muraille de déni. Et ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose.

* * *

Rendez-vous avec la prochaine spécialité du chef : La salade de riz aux champignons défraîchis. J'essayerai d'étoffer un peu plus ce chapitre car je trouve que ces trois premiers sont un peu courts... n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)


	4. La salade de riz aux champignons

Titre : La salade de riz aux champignons défraîchis  
Rating : PG, pour l'instant  
Disclaimer : à m'sieur Oda  
Note : le texte reprend des scènes de l'épisode 92 avec quelques modifications quand même. Encore un chapitre un peu court. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'erreurs dans ma concordance des temps.

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Ils passaient les trois quarts de leur voyage au grand large, ils savaient qu'il était important de rationner les vivres, tous. Mais non, son ventre sur pattes de capitaine ne se sentait pas du tout concerné par cette règle de survie en pleine mer. Luffy venait tout juste de déjouer le piège à souris géant conçu spécialement dans le but de sauver les denrées cruciales pour sustenter tout son équipage pendant leurs longues expéditions. Sanji sortit comme une furie de sa cuisine, ne fermant même pas la porte derrière lui alors que sa belle Nami lisait le journal devant sa tasse de café matinale à l'intérieur (la pauvre allait être victime des courants d'air). Intriguée, la navigatrice suivit le jeune homme. Elle rejoignit Vivi qui observait déjà Sanji assaillir Luffy d'une diatribe acide.

— Tu es vraiment inconscient ! Tu viens de signer des jours de disette, tu affames ton équipage, ton propre équipage, mais quel capitaine irresponsable tu fais, je vois que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de mourir de faim !  
— Mais, Sanji, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
— Ne me la fais pas, je sais que c'est toi qui as mangé les rations que j'avais préparées pour notre voyage jusqu'à Alabasta.

Luffy avait le regard fuyant. Il ne savait pas mentir. Il suffit à Sanji de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait de la nourriture autour de la bouche pour qu'il se vende. Un coup de pied plus tard, Sanji se tourna vers la navigatrice, il mettrait une bonne raclée à son capitaine ensuite.

— Nami, tu as vu ça ? Un réfrigérateur avec un cadenas devient plus que nécessaire. Il ne reste presque plus rien à manger, juste assez pour ce soir. Et toi et Vivi seraient condamnées à sentir vos estomacs si délicats vous faire souffrir.

Sanji n'était pas dupe, il savait que Luffy n'était pas le seul à avoir pillé les réserves de nourriture (il était trop bête pour déjouer son piège, il avait besoin de complices pour l'éviter). Le regard éloquent de sa si belle Nami vers Usopp, Chopper et Carue le lui prouvait. Les trois pillards ne furent pas en reste et reçurent autant de coups que Luffy. Vivi observa un moment la correction que Sanji offrait aux quatre autres pirates et s'émerveilla du sommeil lourd de Zoro. Ce dernier dormait, étalé sur le pont et ne semblait pas perturbé outre mesure par le vacarme qui grondait autour de lui. Par contre, il se réveilla au quart de tour lorsque Luffy et Usopp furent sauvagement lancés sur lui. Un rapide coup d'œil sur la scène lui fit comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

— Cuisinier stupide ! Tu ne sais pas faire attention et viser un peu mieux ?  
— Bien sûr que si et je sais viser. Je suis même très ingénieux, je fais d'une pierre deux coups en massacrant ces idiots et en tentant de t'assommer avec eux.

Nami soupira. Et voilà, c'était reparti. Sanji et Zoro étaient incapables de communiquer autrement qu'avec leurs poings. Ils ne pouvaient pas tenter d'avoir une conversation civilisée (si tant est qu'ils aient un cerveau pour ça) ? Pourtant, ils étaient membres d'un même équipage, ils devaient pouvoir s'entendre. Il le fallait avant que leur navigatrice ne se décide de définitivement les étriper. Nami était bien loin de comprendre que les altercations entre les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas hostiles. Ils avaient simplement besoin de se défouler et de ne pas perdre leurs bons réflexes. Seuls sur un navire perdu au milieu d'un océan, ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour préserver ses compétences de combattant aguerri. Après un bon double coup de poing de la part de la jeune femme, Zoro et Sanji se calmèrent. Et quand le bretteur apprit pourquoi Sanji lui avait envoyé Luffy et Usopp dans la figure alors qu'il dormait si bien, Luffy et Usopp se reprirent une raclée (Chopper et Carue avaient eu la présence d'esprit d'aller se cacher dans un coin sombre).

Dans sa cuisine, Sanji rinçait des champignons de Paris brunis. Il ne lui restait plus que ça et un peu de riz. Juste de quoi faire une salade légère et très loin d'être copieuse. Et il n'avait pas assez de champignons pour tout le monde. Il décida rapidement de les donner à ses déesses et aussi à Zoro puisqu'il n'avait pas volé de nourriture. Une fois la salade prête, il ajouta un filet d'huile d'olive et ce qu'il lui restait d'épices pour au moins relever le goût de son plat. Il appela tout le monde et c'est dans un silence de mort qu'il servit l'équipage sans cesser de fusiller du regard les criminels. Il leur donna le minimum de riz possible (il était incapable de les priver de nourriture, mais il pouvait au moins faire du favoritisme avec ceux qui n'étaient pas coupables).

Zoro avisa son bol de riz parsemé de morceaux de champignons à l'allure tristounette. Il leva un œil vers le cuisinier, mais ne se permit pas de râler : il avait remarqué que les voleurs de nourriture n'avaient pas eu droit à des champignons, eux. Zoro n'avait pas peur de la famine, il avait déjà dû survivre pendant presque un mois sans manger. De plus, la voie du sabre lui avait appris à résister à toute forme de souffrance, y compris celle de son ventre vide. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en vouloir à son capitaine d'être si peu attentif au bien-être de son équipage : les priver de la cuisine de Sanji pendant quelques jours était vraiment cruel. Le bretteur marmonna un incompréhensible « capitaine indigne » avant de prendre une bouchée de riz et de mâcher lentement. Plus il prenait de temps pour manger sa part et plus nutritive elle sera. Zoro fut plutôt bluffé de constater que même avec des denrées défraîchies, Sanji était parvenu à préparer quelque chose de bon. Malgré l'aspect rabougri des champignons, ils n'avaient pas de goût désagréable.

Discrètement, Vivi fit remarquer à Nami que Zoro aussi avait eu droit à un traitement de faveur. Même si le second n'avait pas dérobé de nourriture, la princesse avait pensé que, juste pour l'embêter, Sanji ne lui aurait donné qu'une maigre ration pour leur dernier repas avant longtemps. La navigatrice revint sur son jugement précédent, les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas un cas désespéré, ils avaient des notions de bienséance, bien dissimulées mais présentes tout de même.

— Sanji, geignit Luffy, il n'y a pas de viande dans ton riz…  
— Et qui l'a mangée, la viande, hein ? Un dinosaure complet, vous avez consommé un dinosaure compte en douce !

Luffy ne se montra pas plus désolé que ça alors que ses complices rentraient la tête dans leurs épaules.

— Mais, elle était délicieuse ! Il faudrait que tu en refasses un jour !

Sanji ne répondit pas. Il enfourna rageusement un peu de riz dans sa bouche, les sourcils plissés de colère contenue.

— Sanji, ton riz n'a pas de goût, tu dois y ajouter quelque chose !

Le capitaine du navire n'obtint pas plus de réactions. Sanji tapait du pied nerveusement sous la table. Il devait se maîtriser ou ce serait la fin de l'aventure pour Luffy au chapeau de paille.

— Ho ! Mais il y a encore à manger sur le Merry ! Nami, il reste tes mandarines ! Hey, Sanji, rajoute des mandarines dans mon riz !

Avant même que Sanji ne réagisse, Nami lança sa paire de baguettes dans les yeux de Luffy. Une fraction de seconde après, ce dernier recevait encore un bon coup de pied dans le crâne. La tête de Luffy tomba dans son bol de riz. L'homme élastique se redressa, plein de nourriture sur le visage, et retira de ses yeux les baguettes qui s'étaient enfoncées dans sa tête (s'il n'avait pas été élastique, il serait mort sur le coup).

— Il est hors de question que tu touches à mes mandarines ! Tu finis ton bol de riz et tu te dépêches de te consacrer à la pêche ! Et je te promets que si tu fais un pas de travers d'ici Alabasta, tu ne verras plus jamais la couleur de la nourriture !

Cette menace fut beaucoup d'effet à Luffy qui s'empressa d'acquiescer en silence et d'engloutir son riz avec le bol d'une seule bouchée, sans broncher. Il rendit gentiment les baguettes de Nami à sa propriétaire et sortit tout de suite de la pièce. La navigatrice échangea ses baguettes avec celles d'Usopp qui n'osa pas protester et ordonna à Sanji et Zoro de veiller sur ses arbustes, et fissa. Qu'ils emmènent leur repas avec eux s'ils n'avaient pas encore terminé de manger.

Zoro râla pour la forme, mais s'était déjà levé et Sanji gloussa autour de la belle rouquine qu'elle était irrésistible lorsqu'elle était autoritaire. Installé aux pieds des mandariniers, Zoro finissait sa salade de riz alors que le bol de Sanji était déjà vide. Ce dernier attendait que Zoro ait terminé avant d'allumer une cigarette, il ne fallait pas déclencher de bagarre autour des arbres chéris de Nami. D'une part parce qu'il était un parfait gentleman et que jamais il ne détruirait ce qu'une dame affectionnait ; d'autre part parce que, même si sa douce en colère était sublime, ses coups étaient dévastateurs.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Nami se rendit auprès de ses mandariniers. C'était bien beau d'avoir obligé Sanji et Zoro de monter la garde, mais ces deux-là avaient autant de potentiel de destruction que Luffy lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient et se mettaient en tête de se bagarrer un peu, histoire de se dérouiller. La jeune fille fut agréablement surprise de ce qu'elle trouva aux pieds de ses arbustes.

Sanji et Zoro s'étaient assoupis. Assis à même le sol, ils étaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre, la tête du bretteur reposant sur l'épaule du cuisinier. À côté d'eux traînaient leurs bols vides, empilés l'un sur l'autre. Ils dormaient du sommeil du juste et Nami était certaine de ne jamais avoir vu Zoro l'air si détendu auparavant. La jeune fille aurait parié toute sa fortune que les deux hommes seraient mortifiés lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte de leur position à leur réveil. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la navigatrice les détailla un instant. Ces deux-là pouvaient vraiment être adorables lorsqu'ils se laissaient aller au naturel. La fierté masculine était quelque chose que Nami n'appréhendait vraiment pas.

La rouquine s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, mais se ravisa. Elle avait été distraite par la scène attendrissante qu'offraient les deux zigotos devant elle. Ils étaient censés surveiller les mandariniers de Belmer, pas dormir à poings fermés.

— Bande de fainéants ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez sauver mes arbres de notre glouton de capitaine ! lança-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe, accompagnant sa réprimande par deux claques dévastatrices.

Nami eut alors un temps d'arrêt. Devant elle, Sanji s'extasiait de la beauté de sa douce lorsqu'elle était en colère et Zoro grognait. Rien d'inhabituel. Elle s'était laissé emporter par son tempérament de feu. Elle aurait préféré attendre de les voir se réveiller naturellement pour se moquer de leur surprise et, à coup sûr, de leur gêne. La faim et la mauvaise humeur avaient diminué son bon sens. Zut.

* * *

fan royxhavoc : merci pour ta review ! Haha, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Sanji et Zoro ne vont pas cesser de se rapprocher (au sens propre et figuré) mais je ne voudrais pas précipiter les choses, ça gâcherait un peu le plaisir, non ?  
Niz4N20B : merci pour ta review ! Et comme je l'ai déjà dit à fan royxhavoc, la relation de Zoro et Sanji ne cessera de progresser, pour notre plus grand plaisir ^^  
piffff : merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ;)

Rendez-vous avec la prochaine spécialité du chef : Les coquilles Saint-Jacques à la mode Nanohana. Attendez-vous à des confidences à demi-mot… 


	5. Les coquilles SaintJacques

Titre : Les coquilles Saint-Jacques à la mode Nanohana  
Rating : PG, pour l'instant  
Disclaimer : à m'sieur Oda  
Note : le texte évoque des scènes des épisodes 128 et 130. Les choses sérieuses commencent à venir entre Sanji et Zoro. Petit chapitre timide et maladroit, comme Sanji… Il faudra vraiment que je le retravaille quand j'arrêterai de courir partout.

— Tête d'algue, c'est à ton tour de m'aider pour la vaisselle !

Zoro ne pipa mot. Sanji avait l'air morose, mieux valait éviter de l'ennuyer. De plus, le bretteur était encore momifié de bandages sous les bons soins de Chopper et il était incapable de se battre correctement avec ça. Aussi, il se leva sans trop râler et commença à débarrasser la table. Nami inclina la tête sur le côté, intriguée par l'apparente déprime du cuisinier. Juste avant le dîner encore, il avait semblé en forme, assaillant Robin d'attentions. Elle remercia intérieurement Zoro pour sa présence d'esprit. Parfois, elle oubliait que le second avait prouvé plusieurs fois déjà qu'il était le plus réfléchi de tous les idiots vivant sur ce navire. Par exemple, pendant leur visite des bains d'Alubarna, Zoro était resté sagement plongé dans l'eau plutôt que de perdre son temps à jouer les voyeurs avec les autres.

Robin observait silencieusement ses nouveaux camarades, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Un équipage pareil, elle n'en avait jamais croisé, elle l'aimait bien. Après s'être retrouvée sur tout un tas de navires malsains, le Going Merry était un vrai petit coin de paradis. Sanji lui servait le café, Luffy, Usopp et Chopper étaient distrayants, Nami avait une très bonne conversation et Zoro, il ne s'approchait pas trop d'elle. Tout comme la navigatrice, Robin trouvait que le bretteur était bien plus vif d'esprit qu'il ne le laissait paraître, tout comme Luffy (ce dernier ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était capable de raisonnement). L'archéologue sortit de la cuisine à la suite de Nami, laissant traîner une oreille dans la pièce. Elle ne savait pas maîtriser sa curiosité.

Devant l'évier, les mains dans l'eau et la mousse, Sanji ruminait intérieurement tout en frottant vigoureusement les couverts. Son énervement était tout dirigé contre lui-même. Il n'avait pas à se faire tout un cinéma pour ça, vraiment. Lors du banquet à Alubarna, pour fêter leur victoire contre Crocodile, le cuisinier en avait profité pour apprendre quelques recettes. Il avait soigneusement observé ses compagnons de route afin de savoir quels plats apprendre à préparer ou non, selon leurs expressions et leurs compliments envers la cuisine d'Alabasta. Sanji avait tout particulièrement remarqué qu'une assiette de Coquilles Saint-Jacques avait été monopolisée par Zoro au grand damn de son capitaine. Après le repas, il s'était empressé de demander la recette à Terracotta, la chef cuisinière du royaume.

— Le plat de Coquilles Saint-Jacques ? C'est un très bon choix, le meilleur plat de tout Alabasta ! lui avait-elle dit en l'entraînant vers le plan de travail pour lui apprendre les secrets des Coquilles Saint-Jacques à la mode Nanohana.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sorti des cuisines que Sanji s'était demandé pourquoi diable il avait cherché à apprendre cette recette-là plutôt que celle du crabe farci que Nami avait préféré.

Mais il y avait pire ! Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Sanji faillit briser l'assiette qu'il tenait encore main. Zoro l'attrapa de justesse, sauvant la fragile vaisselle. Il entreprit de l'essuyer tout en observant Sanji en coin. Le bretteur se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il se passait, le cuisinier l'inquiétait.

Ce dernier ne prit même pas attention au sauvetage in extremis de l'assiette. Assiette qui avait eu l'honneur de contenir des Coquilles Saint-Jacques… Le plat avait eu son petit succès dans tout l'équipage, surtout auprès de Robin qui découvrait avec plaisir les talents de cuisinier de Sanji. Tout l'équipage, sauf Zoro. Ce dernier s'était restauré sans faire d'effusion comme Luffy et sans complimenter Sanji comme tous les autres. Pourtant, au banquet, à Alabasta, il avait ouvertement apprécié. Avec discrétion peut-être, mais cela n'avait pas échappé à Sanji. En tant que cuisinier, il savait repérer quand quelqu'un aimait ou non un plat. Et plus que tout, le blond adorait lorsque quelqu'un appréciait sa cuisine comme l'avait fait Zoro avec le fondant au chocolat. Fichu fondant au chocolat d'ailleurs, sans lui, Sanji ne se mettrait pas dans un tel état d'abattement.

C'était ce sentiment qui énervait Sanji. Pourquoi était-il si déçu que Zoro soit fidèle à lui-même et sa fichue fierté ? À nouveau, le cuisinier faillit détruire une autre assiette. Cette fois, Zoro la lui arracha des mains et s'arrêta d'essuyer la vaisselle.

— Ou tu me dis ce qui te met dans cet état ou tu sors d'ici avant que tous les couverts y passent !

Zoro n'avait jamais fait dans la délicatesse. Il était peut-être quelqu'un de vif, mais certainement pas quelqu'un de délicat : le tact, ce n'était pas pour lui. Sanji décela tout de même la trace d'inquiétude que le bretteur se permettait de laisser paraître, pour le convaincre de parler. Même si s'épancher lui ferait du bien, il était hors de question de tout avouer à Zoro. Sanji lança un regard indécis à son vis-à-vis. Les yeux plissés, le bretteur le scrutait attentivement.

— C'est à cause de moi.

Ce n'était pas une question. Sanji trouvait ça très embarrassant. Depuis quand Zoro était-il si perspicace (en dehors d'un combat) ?

— Bien sûr que non, algue d'eau douce, arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde. Si c'était toi, je t'aurais fichu une bonne raclée !  
— C'est bien pour ça que je veux savoir pourquoi tu te ne me la donnes pas, cette raclée.

Sanji se mordit la lèvre. Merde. Il n'était pas disposé à ce que Zoro lui tire les vers du nez. Et c'était trop tard pour amorcer un petit combat puisque le bretteur ne serait pas dupe. Ce dernier se tenait debout, son essuie vaisselle passé par-dessus son épaule et ses bras croisés. Le cuisinier avait l'impression d'être un gosse interrogé par sa mère qui savait déjà tout.

— Je me demande juste ce que j'ai raté dans le repas d'aujourd'hui par rapport à la recette d'origine.  
— À d'autres ! Tu ne rates jamais un plat.  
— Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes.

Pour toute réponse, Zoro haussa un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas où Sanji voulait en venir. Finalement, ce dernier poursuivit en marmonnant entre ses dents, mortifié, les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures. Autant le dire tout de suite, tant que personne d'autre n'écoutait. Le bretteur ne le lâcherait pas, de toute façon.

— Les coquilles Saint-Jacques, tu avais l'air de vraiment les adorer à Alabasta. J'aime bien savoir que les gens aiment ce que je cuisine. Et depuis l'histoire du fondant au chocolat que tu as mangé quasiment avec extase, je sais que tu apprécies ce que je prépare. Pourtant, tu ne laisses jamais rien paraître à table. C'est frustrant, surtout quand tu montres que tu aimes la cuisine des autres. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me moquer si tu te laissais un peu aller, tu sais. Ça serait bien que tu mettes ton stoïcisme un peu de côté. Les repas sont des moments de détente après tout.

Zoro ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Effectivement, il se retenait de se détendre à table tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas être ennuyé par Sanji. Et il s'avérait qu'au contraire, le cuisinier ne supportait pas qu'il ne montre rien. C'était surprenant.

Un moment de silence terrible pour Sanji s'installa. Ce dernier fixait toujours le bout de ses chaussures et n'osait pas relever la tête. C'était angoissant d'attendre la moquerie venir.  
Zoro, lui, trouvait la gêne de Sanji non pas amusante, mais plutôt adorable. Il eut une grimace dès que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Finalement, il se décida à lui répondre tout en se retenant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux pour le rassurer.

— J'essaierai.

Zoro n'avait pas à en dire plus. Sanji redressa la tête et esquissa un sourire. Il s'attela à nouveau à la vaisselle, sans tenter de briser les assiettes cette fois.

Un peu plus tard, sur le pont, Nami, confortablement installée sur son transat, fut surprise de voir Sanji débouler vers elle, entouré de petits cœurs, un plateau de muffins en main. Il s'était sorti plutôt rapidement de son cafard. Robin avisa la mine intriguée de la navigatrice et, en bonne commère, fit profiter la jeune fille de son fabuleux pouvoir d'espionnage.

— Tu savais que Sanji aime bien savoir que Zoro apprécie sa cuisine ?

Nami écarquilla les yeux.

— C'est pour ça que Sanji faisait la tête tout à l'heure ! Zoro n'est pas du genre à montrer qu'il aime quelque chose, sauf quand il s'agit de faire la fête et de se battre.

Robin acquiesça silencieusement, son éternel sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Elle lui raconta la conversation qu'elle venait de surprendre tandis que Nami se retenait de ne pas laisser sa mâchoire se fracasser par terre, elle avait tout de même la bouche pleine de son muffin à la banane.

— Eh ben, qui l'aurait cru ?

* * *

Clelie : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu ;)

piffff : merci pour ta review ! Ça me fait plaisir et ça me motive à continuer :)

Rendez-vous avec la prochaine spécialité du chef : La tapenade verte sur son blini. Un chapitre un peu tampon où tout se déroule du point de vue de Robin la curieuse =)


	6. La tapenade verte sur son blini

Titre : La tapenade verte sur son blini  
Rating : PG, plus pour longtemps  
Disclaimer : à m'sieur Oda  
Note : Sanji et Zoro vont encore tourner autour du pot concernant leurs sentiments mais ils ne vont plus attendre longtemps pour commencer à se faire des câlins et ce chapitre introduit tout ça. Attendez-vous donc à une montée progressive de rating pour les chapitres suivants.

Robin affichait un sourire en coin. Elle était confortablement installée sur son transat et lisait un livre d'aventure fort intéressant. À côté d'elle, le transat de Nami avait été investi par Zoro. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme s'approchait autant de l'archéologue sans la surveiller du coin de l'œil. Après une bonne douche post-entraînement, il s'était vautré sur le transat et s'était endormi comme une souche. Robin avait bien une petite idée de la raison pour laquelle le bretteur lui offrait implicitement cette preuve de confiance. En fait, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ils avaient assisté à un débat entre Sanji et Chopper concernant l'utilité des épices dans un plat et leurs propriétés médicinales. Zoro et Robin s'amusaient à évoquer des épices qu'ils aimaient, Chopper énonçait leurs caractéristiques particulières et Sanji complétait en énonçant les plats qu'elles relevaient le mieux.

— Personnellement, j'adore le thym. J'ai découvert ça à West Blue, quand j'étais encore chasseur de prime.  
— Le thym est une plante médicinale très prisée dans West Blue. On l'utilise beaucoup pour assaisonner la viande et elle a des propriétés curatives surtout pour les bronches. Et en plus, c'est vraiment très bon.  
— Hm, je préfère utiliser le romarin.  
— Oui, mais il est moins puissant que le thym. Mais tu peux combiner les deux. Tant que tu ne mélanges pas plus de trois épices différentes dans chaque plat. Plus, c'est mauvais pour la digestion.  
— Tiens, je ne savais pas ça. Je vais adapter mes recettes… répondit Sanji en griffonnant dans un petit carnet.  
— On oublie souvent cette règle importante. Mais tu es cuisinier, pas médecin, tu ne pouvais pas vraiment le savoir.

L'archéologue avait remarqué que Sanji portait attention aux préférences que Zoro se permettait de dévoiler. Elle trouvait cela extrêmement amusant. D'autant plus que le bretteur en était conscient et ne se gênait pas pour en profiter. Il s'entendrait très bien avec Nami, surtout que celui-ci devait opérer avec plus de finesse pour ne pas se faire repérer par les autres (Robin n'osait pas imaginer le scandale que ferait Luffy s'il apprenait que Sanji préférait privilégier Zoro à lui, le capitaine de l'équipage). Curieuse, elle demanda à Zoro ce qui avait bien pu provoquer chez Sanji ce souci de prendre soin de lui. Avec un sourire amusé, le bretteur lui raconta l'aventure du fondant au chocolat. Il n'hésita pas à confier qu'il trouvait ça très drôle. Et il n'allait certainement pas refuser toutes ces attentions, il adorait ça (et sa gourmandise aussi). L'archéologue n'osa pas avancer qu'il y avait plus qu'un simple plaisir de manger derrière tout ça. Les hommes avaient tendance à se précipiter dans le déni dans ces cas-là. Et le déni, ce n'était jamais bon pour faire avancer les choses.

— Et la menthe poivrée, Chopper, dit alors Robin, prise d'une soudaine inspiration. Je croyais que c'était une plante curative, elle aussi.  
— C'est vrai ! La menthe poivrée est parfaite en cuisine, elle est très énergisante et elle se combine bien avec les desserts, le chocolat par exemple.  
— Haha ! s'exclama Zoro. Je te l'avais dit que ton fondant au chocolat aurait été meilleur avec de la menthe poivrée !

Le visage de Sanji s'allongea, ce fondant au chocolat allait le poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Maudit soit-il. Robin esquissa un sourire et échangea un regard complice avec Zoro. C'était amusant de tourmenter le cuisinier, finalement. La discussion ayant soudainement pris fin, tout le monde partit vaquer à ses propres occupations. Et c'est après tout cela que Robin eut la surprise de voir le bretteur s'installer près d'elle sans un mot. Une façon comme une autre de lui faire savoir qu'elle avait à présent tout son appui concernant sa présence dans l'équipage.

À l'heure du repas, Robin s'était levée. Elle ne prit pas la peine de réveiller Zoro : elle avait une petite idée en tête, histoire de remercier le bretteur pour ce qu'il venait de lui accorder, même si c'était implicitement. Elle prenait très à cœur la confiance que l'équipage de Luffy lui portait. Elle aimait beaucoup tout ce petit monde et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de le trahir comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec les équipages pirates qu'elle rencontrait. La jeune femme entra dans la cuisine et s'installa aux côtés de Nami. Avec un petit sourire, elle tourmenta la corde sensible du cuisinier.

— Sanji, je crois que Zoro ne viendra pas manger, il dort sur le pont.

Ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Sanji se raidit.

— Comment ça, il ne mange pas ? Je vais aller le réveiller oui !  
— Sanji, tu n'as pas à te sentir obli... gé.

Nami faillit perdre contenance, le cuisinier ne l'avait pas écoutée ? Et en plus, il était parti se bagarrer. Non, mais quel toupet ! La navigatrice s'apprêta à se lever pour se faire entendre, mais Robin la rassura en posant une main sur son épaule. Nami se calma face au regard confiant de l'archéologue. Après tout, Robin était très douée pour être au courant de tout. Et puis, Sanji avait servi des amuse-gueules et si elle ne se dépêchait pas, Luffy aurait tout mangé avant qu'elle ne puisse en goûter un seul.

En sortant de sa cuisine, Sanji avait pris avec lui un amuse-gueule : un blini recouvert de tapenade verte savamment assaisonnée et décorée d'une rondelle d'olive noire, une perfection rien que dans sa présentation. Parce qu'un Zoro endormi voulait clairement dire un Zoro manipulable. Et armé d'un blini, Sanji voulait retenter l'expérience du fondant au chocolat sans risque. Même si le bretteur mangeait un peu plus ouvertement que d'habitude, il n'était pas assez fou pour savourer un plat comme il l'avait fait avec le dessert devant tout le monde et en étant maître de ses moyens. Et heureusement. Sanji ne voulait pas que les autres découvrent le Zoro gourmand. Ce Zoro-là, il préférait le garder pour lui tout seul.

Le cuisinier avisa le bretteur, vautré sur un transat. Et le transat de Nami en plus ! Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Sanji s'accroupit à la hauteur de Zoro et il le fixa méchamment un moment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme avait un tel magnétisme, surtout sur lui. Il avait tous les défauts pour lui ! Alors pourquoi ? C'était très énervant.

Sanji réveilla Zoro en claquant gentiment une main contre sa joue. Le bretteur se réveilla en grognant et leva un œil pour voir qui était l'empaffé qui osait troubler son sommeil. Le cuisinier lui fit un énorme sourire.

— Ha, enfin, tu daignes te réveiller ! C'est l'heure de manger et il est hors de question que tu sèches. Tiens, je t'ai amené de quoi t'ouvrir l'appétit.

Sanji tendit le blini à Zoro. Ce dernier le saisit et il fut ravi de reconnaître l'odeur légère du thym qui se dégageait de la tapenade. Il fit glisser l'amuse-gueule dans sa bouche et se réinstalla sur son transat pour mieux savourer. Sanji méritait bien ça.

Le cuisinier eut même droit à un petit soupir de contentement. Il était perturbé par l'envie d'avoir plus que ça. C'était insidieux et il ne s'était rendu compte de ce sentiment que trop tard. Il ne savait pas du tout comment gérer ça. Encore une fois, Sanji détesta le magnétisme de Zoro. Mais il se pencha vers le bretteur pour lui susurrer tout le contraire.

— J'adore quand tu te pâmes de plaisir comme ça.

Zoro eut un frisson. Le souffle de Sanji lui chatouillait le creux de l'oreille et le cou. Il fut tenté de le tendre un peu plus vers lui. Il parvint tout de même à se maîtriser. Sanji, lui, ne réussit pas à se retenir. Il laissa ses lèvres effleurer la peau du bretteur, avant de se relever, mortifié par ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire. Zoro se redressa, mais le cuisinier était déjà reparti. Il venait bien de se passer ce qu'il venait de se passer ou il était encore endormi ? Quoi que, c'était inquiétant qu'il fantasme de la sorte sur Sanji pendant son sommeil, même s'il aurait préféré que rien ne s'arrête. Bah, après tout, Zoro était du genre à prendre ce qui venait sans trop se poser de questions. Les questions, ce n'était pas fait pour lui. Alors, pourquoi se tourmenter ?

En voyant Sanji revenir l'air morose, Nami s'attendit à voir un Zoro ronchon apparaître. Elle fut surprise de le voir entrer dans la cuisine, à moitié endormi et bâillant sans prendre la peine de mettre sa main devant la bouche. Le bretteur s'installa à la première place libre et chipa un des blinis rescapés de l'estomac de Luffy. La navigatrice détourna les yeux, si Zoro bâillait avec la bouche pleine, elle ne voulait pas en être la spectatrice.

Elle ne remarqua pas le clin d'œil qu'il fit à Robin. L'archéologue put lire sur ses lèvres :

— Il a mis du thym dans la tapenade.

À nouveau, les deux pirates échangèrent un regard complice.

* * *

Rendez-vous pour la prochaine spécialité du chef : le ragoût cuit à la pierre. Et cette fois, pas de frustration =)

Clelie : owii, j'ai une fan :) Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise tant et que mes efforts pour rester IC payent. Je suis une auteur heureuse.  
bAkA VerLieBtKeiRa-saN : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! haha, la suite, c'est tous les vendredi =) Et comme tu as sûrement pu le remarquer dans ce chapitre, Sanji et Zoro n'ont pas vraiment besoin de Robin pour se rapprocher (même si Robin ne peut pas s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire), héhé.  
nami-love-sanji : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :)


	7. Le ragoût cuit à la pierre

Titre : Le ragoût cuit à la pierre  
Rating : PG-13, ça monte, ça monte  
Disclaimer : à m'sieur Oda  
Note : Ce chapitre suit l'arc de l'île céleste jusqu'à l'épisode 166 fatidique :D J'ai bien failli ne pas poster du tout ce soir, honte à moi xD Je m'excuse bien bas pour le chapitre écrit un peu trop rapidement (mais je voulais poster à temps) et pour la fin atrocement cliché à propos des filles.

Usopp était éreinté. Affronter un prêtre et son Ordalie, c'était déjà de trop pour son petit gabarit. Heureusement que Luffy et Sanji avaient été là. Mais ça n'avait pas été le plus dur. Usopp avait été beaucoup plus ébranlé par l'état du Merry et celui de Chopper. Surtout de Chopper. Le malheureux s'était mis dans tout ses états non pas parce qu'il s'était fait battre à plate couture mais parce qu'il avait été incapable de protéger le bateau. Le renne était d'un altruisme sans faille. Usopp lui conseilla de se soigner et de ne se préoccuper de rien d'autre. C'est pourquoi le menteur s'était doublement mis à la tâche pour porter le maximum de choses sur la terre ferme, et permettre ainsi au docteur de se remettre de ses émotions.

Tout l'équipage parvint à déplacer de quoi tenir la nuit à terre. Robin aida Chopper à transporter le blessé, le Chevalier du Ciel. Une fois tout installé, Sanji envoya Zoro et Chopper à la chasse aux bestioles, à intégrer à son ragoût. Pendant ce temps, le cuisinier nettoya les requins célestes assommés précédemment par Luffy. Il prévoyait de griller le poisson et l'accompagner d'un peu de riz en guise de premier plat. Et pour le clou du repas, il préparerait un bon ragoût cuit à la pierre comme on n'en faisait plus. Ils allaient se régaler, autour d'un bon feu de bois, installés aux pieds des arbres. Un petit bout de paradis autour des promesses de combat régnant sur l'île de Dieu.

Robin s'ennuyait de ne rien faire. Amoureuse de l'aventure, elle partit explorer un peu de la jungle. Elle en revint revigorée, sa promenade lui ayant ouvert l'appétit. Lorsque Nami lui annonça qu'il y aurait des rats et des grenouilles dans le ragoût du soir, elle eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Notre cuisinier est tellement doué qu'il rendra ça si appétissant que tu ne remarqueras même plus qu'il s'agit de rats et de grenouilles.

Robin avait bien cerné le talent de Sanji. Quand le ragoût fut enfin prêt, la navigatrice avait oublié de quelle nature était la viande dans son assiette. Tout en expliquant ses découvertes concernant le secret de Norland le menteur, elle plongea sa cuillère dans le ragoût, mâcha sa bouchée et s'émerveilla du goût. Ce qui arracha une exclamation ravie à Sanji. Ce dernier vira cependant très vite à la colère quand il remarqua que le service avait mal été fait et que c'était Usopp et ce sale piaf de Pierre qui avaient eu les assiettes avec les carottes taillées en cœur.

Sanji était tellement énervé qu'il lança presque l'assiette destinée à Zoro. Ce dernier la rattrapa in-extremis en fusillant le cuistot du regard. Pour la peine, il posa l'assiette à côté de lui et l'abandonna là, préférant terminer d'abord son riz et le requin céleste, sous la moue déçue de Sanji, bien fait pour lui. Le cuisinier s'assit à côté du bretteur et entama sa propre part tout en écoutant l'argumentation de sa si jolie Nami. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant, l'idée qu'un trésor n'attendait que des pirates pour le piller rendait tout l'équipage euphorique. Malheureusement pour Sanji, la soirée tourna vite à la torture lorsque Zoro attaqua enfin son ragoût...

La fin du souper arrivait et Sanji n'en pouvait plus. Il n'aurait jamais du s'installer sur la même racine que Zoro. Il aurait été plus sage pour lui d'aller s'assoir aux pieds de Nami. Ainsi, il aurait admiré sa belle plutôt que d'être déconcentré par le bretteur. Bretteur qui terminait son ragoût de la pire des manières. Il raclait son assiette à l'aide d'un bout de pain et se léchait les doigts plein de sauce avec des petits soupirs de plaisir. C'était horrible. Sanji détestait ça. La mâchoire crispée, le cuisinier tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer Zoro. Ses entrailles étaient à l'envers tellement l'envie d'attirer l'autre homme à lui pour lui arracher lui-même quelques soupirs était insupportable. Sanji eut un frisson. Ce désir était insidieux. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ça pour un homme, pour Zoro ! C'était inconcevable. Et en même temps irrésistible. Sanji n'avait aucune idée de comment il en était arrivé là. Il aurait préféré que ça n'arrive pas du tout, il se serait moins torturé.

- Sanji ? Ça ne va pas ?

Le cuisinier sursauta. Zoro venait de poser une main soucieuse sur son épaule. Sanji se crispa un peu plus. Et il craqua. Sanji agrippa le poignet de Zoro et l'attira brusquement à lui. La violence du mouvement surprit le bretteur et il bascula avec son homologue par-dessus leur siège improvisé.

Nami fit la moue, ils allaient encore se battre. Mais ce n'était pas grave, la racine était suffisamment haute pour que son repas ne soit pas perturbé par leurs chamailleries. Robin eut un sourire en coin et laissa éclore un œil de l'autre côté. Elle était persuadée que ce qui allait suivre ferait un très bon divertissement pour assaisonner son ragoût. Les autres se fichèrent bien de la brusque disparition de Sanji et Zoro, ils étaient blasés (et leur plat était si bon, ç'aurait été un crime de s'en détourner).

Derrière la racine, Sanji avait plaqué Zoro au sol et n'avait pas hésité plus longtemps pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser très simple, un peu désespéré. Sanji avait capturé les lèvres du bretteur avec un soupir de soulagement, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça. Il le happa entre ses propres lèvres et le suçota lentement. Il se redressa ensuite pour échanger un long regard avec Zoro. Sanji laissa ses doigts glisser sur la bouche de l'homme sous lui.

- Tu manges avec tellement de plaisir à chaque fois. Ça me rend dingue. Je voudrais bien savoir ce que tes papilles trouvent de si bon à ma cuisine.

Le bretteur esquissa un sourire.

- Et bien prends ton temps, déguste tout à ton aise.

Sanji ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se pencha à nouveau sur les lèvres de Zoro. Il les frôla avec légèreté, laissant à l'autre homme l'impression d'être effleuré par des ailes de papillon. Quand Zoro sentit une langue lécher ses lèvres, il se décida à rendre le baiser. Lui et Sanji perdirent alors toute notion de temps, ils s'oublièrent. Zoro passa une main sur la nuque de Sanji et y crispa ses doigts, massant maladroitement la peau. Le cuisinier laissa un gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur le torse du bretteur et froissa son t-shirt.

De l'autre côté de leur cocon, Robin terminait son assiette avec un grand sourire. Nami venait de lui proposer de débarrasser les couverts depuis presque une minute. La navigatrice ne se formalisa pas du sourire rêveur de l'archéologue et embaucha Chopper à la place. Le renne chantonna que le trésor leur tendait les bras. Heureuse à cette idée, Nami prenait les couverts laissés sur la branche où s'étaient installés Sanji et Zoro. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ils avaient bien été silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient basculé par dessus la racine. Curieuse, elle se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer derrière.

Nami ne s'était pas du tout attendue à tomber sur une telle scène ! Voir Zoro et Sanji s'échanger quelques coups, c'était une chose. Les voir collés l'un contre l'autre pour s'échanger un baiser (et quel baiser !), c'était... déroutant. Oui, déroutant. Très surprenant. Quoi qu'elle aurait très bien pu le prévoir. Nami eut un moment d'absence tout en observant les deux hommes s'embrasser avec possessivité. Sanji était à quatre pattes au-dessus de Zoro. Ce dernier cherchait du contact en se cambrant. Et le cuisinier s'en amusait. Il finissait toujours pas plaquer à nouveau Zoro au sol, parfois rudement, parfois avec une caresse plus étourdissante que les autres.

La navigatrice finit par se reprendre et lança une assiette vide sur les deux garçons en leur hurlant qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de la traumatiser. Et comme d'habitude, Sanji se reprit très vite en scandant que sa si douce Nami était trop sexy quand elle était en colère. Zoro, lui, eut un peu plus de mal pour retrouver ses esprits. Il n'avait peut-être pas reçu l'assiette en pleine tête, mais il avait été emmené très loin, trop loin peut-être, par cet échange assez inédit qu'il venait de vivre avec Sanji. Il se releva et s'étira après avoir secoué sa tête de gauche à droite, comme s'il tentait de se réveiller d'une longue sieste confortable. Nami était partie depuis longtemps, un silence gêné s'installa, seulement ponctué par les cris de Luffy et Usopp concernant l'importance d'un feu de camp pour la nuit.

C'est en quelque sorte ce qui épargna à Sanji et Zoro un moment inconfortable. Ils prirent l'initiative de couper du bois en un temps record et l'agitation qui suivit effaça pour l'instant l'étrange relation qui s'imposait peu à peu à eux. Le lendemain matin, Sanji se réveilla avant tout le monde. Il préféra rester emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Il repensait à la veille. Il n'arrivait pas à fixer si il regrettait ou non d'avoir craqué, de s'être laissé emporter. Il était bien loin de la philosophie de Zoro de laisser les choses venir comme elles le souhaitaient, sans se poser de questions. Courir après les filles ne lui avait pas si bien réussi que ça finalement, il en venait à se torturer l'esprit comme elles.

* * *

Rendez-vous pour la prochaine spécialité du chef : les rillettes de thon céleste au basilic avec une montée drastique du rating. La fic passera en rating T.

Clelie : haha, ho que oui, ça commence à être croustillant. Attends donc voir le prochain chapitre :D Merci pour ta review, moi qui stresse tout le temps concernant l'évolution des sentiments des persos, c'est en général ce pour quoi j'ai tendance à me planter, donc bon...  
bAkA VerLieBtKeiRa-saN : hihi, merci beaucoup :) J'aime beaucoup Robin, c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je fasse un chapitre de son seul point de vue :D  
nami-love-sanji : chouette alors =) Merci pour ta review


	8. Les rillettes de thon céleste au basilic

Titre : Les rillettes de thon céleste au basilic  
Rating : R  
Disclaimer : à m'sieur Oda  
Note : Ce chapitre évoque l'arc de l'île céleste, il se déroule juste après, sans tenir compte du HS de G8. Un presque lime dans ce chapitre, parce que Sanji va encore craquer, le pauvre petit. Je change la p'tite habitude des réponses aux reviews et poste avant la fic.

Clelie : Merci :D Tant mieux que tu aimes, j'espère que tu vas aimer encore plus ce chapitre :)  
bAkA VerLieBtKeiRa-saN : perso, j'adore Zoro en uke :D Je ne te mentirai pas : même si il ne sera pas vraiment uke (j'imagine leur relation plus complexe que ça dans cette fic), il y aura une très très forte tendance au Zoro qui se laisse faire, c'est un paresseux après tout. C'est triste que tu n'aimes pas ce sens-là entre eux :( Peut-être que j'arriverai à te faire changer d'avis ?

* * *

Sanji fusillait Zoro du regard. Ce dernier dormait du sommeil du juste et n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il n'était même pas conscient de la colère du cuisinier. Sanji était à fleur de peau depuis Skypea : il s'énervait pour un rien, agressait tout le monde (excepté ses déesses, bien évidemment) et confondait le sel au sucre pour son expresso matinal. Il n'était pas très difficile de deviner le pourquoi de cet émoi. Ce qui énervait d'autant plus Sanji. Seules sa douce Nami et sa plantureuse Robin avaient le droit de le mettre dans un tel état. Elles possédaient de très bons arguments, de toute façon : de belles formes, des tenues sexy, des sourires charmeurs, des cheveux éclatants. Rien de ce que Zoro possédait. Et pourtant...

Le cuisinier jeta sa cigarette à peine entamée par-dessus bord et alla s'enfermer dans sa cuisine, il avait du poisson de Skypea en réserve qui n'attendait que sa bonne volonté pour être cuisiné. Nami et Robin échangèrent un regard éloquent. Elles avaient remarqué l'étrange comportement de Sanji, elles n'étaient pas dupes. Il était clair que Sanji s'embêtait pour rien. Zoro, lui, agissait comme d'habitude. Il ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça par le petit moment agréable partagé avec Sanji sur Skypea. Nami et Robin étaient rapidement arrivées à la conclusion que Sanji avait besoin de se remettre en question et qu'entre temps, il fallait espérer qu'il craque de temps en temps parce que ce n'était certainement pas Zoro qui irait chercher des câlins. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient curieuses de connaître la suite de cette histoire et Robin ne manquait jamais de laisser traîner des yeux et des oreilles autour des deux hommes. Pour une fois qu'elles avaient l'occasion de parler potins sur leur navire perdu au milieu de l'océan, elles n'allaient pas se priver de ce petit plaisir.

Zoro se réveilla beaucoup plus tard. Il se leva et s'étira en bâillant. Il était d'attaque pour un petit entraînement. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire une provision de bouteilles d'eau. Le bretteur ouvrit la porte de la pièce et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sanji qui s'apprêtait à sortir, un plateau en main. La mine renfrognée, le cuisinier fourra brusquement un ramequin et une fourchette dans les mains de Zoro et sortit en maugréant. Il se reprit vite une fois arrivé à la hauteur de ses chères Nami et Robin. Haussant les épaules, Zoro entra dans la cuisine et s'adossa contre un mur pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait en main. Zoro ne connaissait pas ce plat, mais ça sentait bon les épices fraîches. Il ne chercha pas plus longtemps à deviner ce qu'il avait en main et commença à déguster.

Sanji revint rapidement dans sa cuisine, son plateau vide. À peine eut-il refermé la porte derrière lui qu'il eut un temps d'arrêt. Zoro était littéralement avachi contre le mur de la cuisine. Sa fourchette encore dans la bouche, les yeux mi-clos, il avait tout l'air de s'abandonner à un plaisir coupable, en cachette. Et il ne semblait pas avoir conscience qu'il venait d'être repéré. Sanji se mordit la lèvre. Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Il avait beau se morigéner d'être attiré par un homme, comble de tout par Zoro, il avait beaucoup de mal à s'ordonner de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre ses deux déesses sur le pont. Il y avait quelque chose d'irrésistible chez le bretteur, il ne savait pas quoi, mais c'était suffisamment fort pour qu'il laisse tomber son plateau au sol et pousse Zoro un peu plus contre le mur. Le bretteur en laissa tomber ses rillettes de thon et tenta de râler, pensant que Sanji voulait simplement se battre. Il fut surpris de le sentir se coller à lui et l'embrasser avec fermeté. Il aurait peut-être dû s'en douter. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas.

Le baiser dérapa très vite. Zoro laissa ses mains glisser aux fesses de Sanji. Le cuisinier eut un frisson et colla son bassin contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Il eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul, surpris par son propre désir et celui de Zoro qui venaient de se frôler. Ce dernier ne permit pas au cuisinier de s'écarter et le rapprocha tout de suite. Zoro abandonna les lèvres de Sanji pour aller torturer la peau de son cou. Sanji gémit. Il passa ses mains sous le pull de Zoro, ses doigts s'aventurèrent au bord du pantalon. Le bretteur soupira de plaisir dans le creux du cou de son compagnon lorsque Sanji se frotta contre son aine avec insistance. Le même genre de soupir qu'il avait lorsqu'il appréciait sans faux semblant la cuisine de Sanji. Sanji qui sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il passa une main sous une cuisse de Zoro et le força à enrouler sa jambe autour de ses hanches pour mieux se coller à lui. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Zoro passa son autre jambe autour de Sanji. Le cuisinier se frotta contre le bretteur en le plaquant plus durement contre la parois derrière eux. Zoro se cambra et ils gémirent de concert. Sanji réalisa qu'il ne se lasserait jamais des soupirs alanguis de Zoro. Il passa la langue sur le cou de l'autre homme, cherchant les points sensibles qui le feraient soupirer sans retenue.

Zoro glissa une main vers l'entrejambe de Sanji et passa un doigt le long de la fermeture éclair. Le cuisinier grogna et s'avança vers cette main aguicheuse, se collant plus à Zoro et le laissant profiter, lui aussi, de la caresse. Sanji avait les mains crispées sous les cuisses de l'autre homme, ses doigts s'imprimant dans le tissu du pantalon, comme s'ils voulaient s'y fondre. Il raffermit encore plus sa prise lorsque Zoro appuya un peu plus sa caresse. Son érection était douloureuse, comprimée dans son pantalon. Et pourtant, c'était si bon.

Le cuisinier sentit Zoro frissonner violemment. Le bretteur fut incapable de retenir son gémissement, il se cambra inconsciemment et s'accrocha à la nuque de son compagnon. Sanji venait de trouver un des points faibles du bretteur, il s'y attarda. Zoro se frotta de façon beaucoup plus appuyée contre Sanji. Il se mordait les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements, la plupart du temps en vain. Sentir Zoro se coller à lui et l'entendre soupirer avec langueur rendait Sanji fou. Tous deux étaient proches de se libérer.

Sanji agrippa un peu plus fort encore les cuisses de Zoro, gémit au creux de son épaule et la mordit violemment, pour ne pas crier. Le bretteur gémit et crispa ses doigts sur le cou de l'autre homme, le griffant sans même le réaliser, sous l'effet du plaisir et de la douleur mêlée. Les dents serrées, la mâchoire crispée, Zoro rejoignit Sanji dans la jouissance, serrant un peu plus les cuisses autour des hanches du cuisinier.

Étourdi, Sanji laissa Zoro reposer les pieds au sol. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule qu'il venait de mordre et tentait de reprendre son souffle. La peau de son cou lui cuisait, sa chemise devait être tachée de sang. Zoro n'était pas dans un meilleur état, il était bien parti pour avoir des bleus aux cuisses. Malgré tout, les deux hommes se sentaient curieusement détendus, toute la tension précédente disparue maintenant qu'elle était assouvie, pour l'instant. La cuisine fut alors plongée dans un silence agréable, seulement ponctué des respirations des deux hommes.

Une fois leurs esprits retrouvés, Sanji se détacha du bretteur. Ce dernier baissa les yeux au sol et fit une moue boudeuse. Sanji suivit son regard et avisa le ramequin de rillettes brisé, éparpillé sur le plancher de la cuisine.

— Tu me dois une autre part de cette chose délicieuse.  
— Ce sont des rillettes de thon.

Zoro redressa la tête et esquissa un sourire. Il glissa les doigts sous le menton de Sanji et attira son visage à lui pour lui voler un dernier baiser, avant de partir. Il était censé s'entraîner, et il fallait qu'il se change avant, son pantalon était poisseux. Il captura la bouche de Sanji avec un soupir. Il suça langoureusement sa lèvre inférieure, en prenant son temps, contrastant avec l'urgence qui avait ponctué leur échange précédent. Zoro finit par passer sa langue contre les lèvres de Sanji et s'écarta avant qu'il ne change d'avis et décide de s'enfermer définitivement dans la cuisine le reste de la journée.

— Et bien, il faudra que tu m'en refasses, de ces rillettes de thon.

Le cuisinier eut un moment d'absence le temps que Zoro sorte. Ce dernier baiser avait été... il n'arrivait pas à le qualifier. Il haussa les épaules, s'il recommençait à se poser des questions, il se ferait encore du mal. Et puis, il avait un souper à préparer. Mais avant, son pantalon et sa chemise méritaient d'être changés. Et une bonne douche lui ferait du bien, aussi.

Au repas du soir, Robin et Nami échangèrent un regard entendu, Sanji semblait s'être déjà remis de sa tourmente intérieure. Robin savait qu'elle aurait dû laisser traîner un œil dans la cuisine cet après-midi. Surtout au vu de la jolie griffe que le cuisinier avait sur son cou et qui se perdait sous le col de sa chemise. Sans parler de l'épaule que Zoro se massait régulièrement en grimaçant.

— Tête d'algue, tu m'aides pour la vaisselle !

Zoro râla pour faire bonne figure. En réalité, ça ne lui dérangeait pas plus que ça de faire la vaisselle : il avait aperçu un ramequin de rillettes dans le frigo en entrant...

* * *

Hou, j'ai failli dépasser le rating que je m'étais fixé pour ce chapitre... Est-ce que c'était assez croustillant à votre goût, au moins ?

Sanji semble enfin avoir accepté l'attirance qu'il ressent pour Zoro, la suite s'annonce plus simple pour ces deux zigotos, enfin, presque... Rendez-vous pour la prochaine spécialité du chef : le Steak Frites Salade avec une introspection de Zoro en plein Davy Back Fight (enfin).


	9. Le steak frites salade

Titre : Le steak frites salade  
Rating : PG-13  
Disclaimer : à m'sieur Oda  
Note : Ce chapitre fait référence au Davy Back Fight HS compris (épisodes 209-214). Je voulais faire une introspection de Zoro et bien non, le chapitre a dérapé xD Beaucoup de dialogues aussi (et ça donne l'impression que ce chapitre est plus long que les autres alors qu'il n'en est rien xD), j'espère que c'est clair et que ça ne vous embrouillera pas.

bAkA VerLieBtKeiRa-saN : Ha ça, c'est vrai que cette façon de voir se justifie :D Moi aussi, je trouve très drôle quand ils se battent pour dominer, ça me fait toujours bien rire.  
Kagami Asura : En fait, Robin veut surtout pouvoir alimenter toutes les rumeurs posisbles, elle n'est pas vraiment une fangirl mais plutôt une commère. Mais j'avoue, elle a un pouvoir que toute fangirl serait heureuse de posséder :D Merci pour ta review :)  
Clelie : yeah, le Davy Back Fight surtout avec les Foxy Pirates, ça roxxe. Maintenant, il faut voir si dans ce chapitre, ça roxe aussi... bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Un voyage sur la route de tous les périls était semé d'embuches. L'équipage au chapeau de paille aurait dû s'attendre à ce que Luffy relève le défi d'un autre pirate, juste pour le fun... Cela leur avait coûté Chopper et, à présent, ils se lançaient dans un nouveau round impardonnable du Davy Back Fight pour tenter de récupérer le médecin : le Groggy Ring.

Nami avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Robin observait avec curiosité tout ce qu'il se passait autour du Groggy Ring, Usopp se rongeait les ongles et Luffy s'extasiait sur l'animation que les Foxy Pirates produisaient. Tous les quatre observaient également Zoro et Sanji s'avancer sur le terrain du prochain défi du Davy Back Fight. Nami avait une moue sceptique sur les lèvres.

— C'est impossible de les imaginer faire un travail d'équipe. Même si, en ce moment, ils semblent se rapprocher.  
— En effet... C'est certainement l'esprit de compétition. Quoi que, les hommes aiment nommer cela de la fierté.  
— Moi, j'appellerai ça de la stupidité.

Usopp haussa les épaules.

— Je les trouve marrants. Regardez, Sanji avec une balle rayée blanche et rouge sur la tête, il y a de quoi rire.  
— Ça m'énerve de les voir se battre tout le temps, ils ne savent pas se tenir ?  
— Ne t'emporte pas pour si peu Nami, dis-toi que c'est leur façon à eux de s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment.  
— Moué, il existe des façons plus sympas pour se le dire.

Usopp fit une grimace.

— Je ne voudrai pas assister à ces façons plus sympas, par contre...  
— Ho, rassure-toi, il n'est pas encore arrivé le jour où ils préféreront se faire des câlins devant nous plutôt que de se filer des coups.

La petite discussion fut interrompue par l'entrée des adversaires de Zoro et Sanji. Chopper, qui était temporairement un membre des Foxy Pirates écarquilla les yeux. S'il n'avait pas été choisi, il aurait dû, lui aussi, affronter les mastodontes qui s'avançaient avec confiance sur le Groggy Ring. Le renne avait des sueurs froides rien qu'en s'imaginant le combat qui allait suivre.

Et le combat qui suivit fut sanglant, ce qui était prévisible connaissant les deux combattants les plus aguerris de l'équipage, sans compter le capitaine, évidemment. L'état dans lequel Zoro et Sanji se trouvaient mettait Chopper mal à l'aise. Il n'attendait plus que le moment où Luffy le rappellerait pour aller soigner ses camarades : ils étaient salement blessés et c'était à cause de lui. Il leur fallait des soins, un bon repas et surtout quelques heures de repos.

Malheureusement, Luffy préféra reporter le retour de Chopper au round suivant. Le renne se réinstalla sur son siège et tenta de rester droit et fier comme le lui avait ordonné Zoro avant qu'il ne joue sa vie au Groggy Ring avec Sanji. Le médecin avait confiance en ses compagnons d'équipage, il ne les décevrait pas. Aussi, il ne put pas partager avec eux leur repas et leur pause, le temps que les Foxy Pirates construisent le stade pour la prochaine étape du Davy Back Fight : la course de rollers. Il affronta avec courage Porche qui ne cessait de vouloir lui faire des câlins répugnants : il n'était pas une peluche, non, mais !

Les chapeaux de paille, inconscients de la torture que subissait leur médecin, s'étaient installés à l'écart après avoir commandé un plat de frites, accompagné d'une salade et d'un steak chacun. Zoro et Sanji se partageaient une pile de planches, Nami et Robin s'étaient confortablement assises dans l'herbe, tout comme Luffy et Usopp.

Une fois leurs places prises, ils s'attaquèrent à leur repas. Ce dernier semblait appétissant de prime abord, mais il était loin d'égaler la cuisine de Sanji. À la première bouchée, Zoro fit une grimace et Nami sembla chercher ses mots... Luffy ne broncha pas et Usopp osa émettre une appréciation.

— Hm, c'est, bon ?  
— C'est fade surtout.  
— Moi che trouve cha délichieux.  
— Tu n'es pas une référence quand il s'agit de nourriture, Luffy.  
— On va dire que ça change de la cuisine de Sanji ?  
— Arrête de chercher des excuses au cuisinier des Foxys, Usopp, cette bouffe est dégueu.  
— Effectivement, ajouta Nami, mais je ne l'aurai pas dit ainsi.  
— Tu es si délicate, Nami, ça compense ce médiocre repas.  
— Ce repas est plus que médiocre. C'est de ta faute ça, à nous habituer à ta délicieuse cuisine !

Il y eut un silence étonné suite au quasi-aveu de Zoro. Ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il venait de dire tout haut ce qu'il préférait penser tout bas. Zut ! Le cuisinier esquissa un sourire en coin.

— Vraiment ?

Sanji ne reçut qu'un grognement en guise de réponse. Il se rapprocha de Zoro qui le regardait avec suspicion : un Sanji avec un sourire pareil, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Surtout considérant sa propre réaction : Zoro était tendu et il se sentait approcher de lui-même vers le cuisinier sans qu'il ne parvienne à se maîtriser. C'était plutôt inhabituel qu'il ne puisse plus contrôler son propre corps. Sanji posa la paume de sa main sur le torse de Zoro, la fit remonter jusqu'au col de son t-shirt pour l'agripper et attirer le bretteur à lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sans aucune retenue. Le compliment qu'il venait de recevoir, même si Zoro le lui avait donné sans le vouloir, méritait bien ça, selon lui. Le bretteur se laissa faire. Il appréciait peut-être un peu de trop les lèvres de Sanji, les mains de Sanji, Sanji tout court en fait. C'était censé le faire monter sur ses grands chevaux, mais il préférait simplement répondre au baiser, c'était bien plus agréable. Zoro caressa du bout des doigts les restes de la griffe qu'il avait infligée au cou du cuisinier, deux jours plus tôt. Ce dernier frissonna à ce contact et affermit sa prise sur Zoro.

Face à ce petit spectacle, Nami ouvrit grand la bouche d'étonnement. Elle faillit en laisser tomber sa fourchette.

— Non mais, je rêve ?

Usopp clignait des yeux, le reste de son visage imperturbable, comme s'il essayait de chasser une hallucination. C'était sûrement la nourriture, les Foxys l'avaient empoisonnée pour mettre KO l'équipage beaucoup plus facilement lors de la course de rollers.

— Oui, tu dois rêver.

Robin eut un sourire satisfait. La nourriture était peut-être de piètre qualité, mais Zoro et Sanji épiçaient parfaitement leur repas.

— Le jour où ils se feront des câlins devant nous n'était pas si loin que ça, finalement.

Et Luffy profita de la distraction de tout le monde pour vider les assiettes à peine entamées de son équipage.

— Ches frites chont vraiment trop bonnes !

Quand Zoro et Sanji s'arrêtèrent, pour reprendre leur souffle, le bretteur murmura tout contre les lèvres du cuisinier.

— Je devrais de faire des compliments plus souvent.

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, les chapeaux de paille étaient fin prêts pour affronter la course de rollers. Tandis que Luffy, Usopp, Nami et Robin se changeaient dans les vestiaires, Zoro s'était allongé dans l'herbe pour piquer une rapide petite sieste (c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester réveillé aussi longtemps sans pause sommeil entre temps) et Sanji s'alluma une cigarette digestive tout en détaillant le corps du bretteur. Avec du recul, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il se sentait vraiment attiré par Zoro. C'était plus fort que lui. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas se retenir de conter fleurette aux jolies filles, il était incapable de résister au magnétisme de Zoro. Et peu importait les excuses qu'il pouvait se trouver, ça ne changerait rien au fait qu'il finirait toujours par se rapprocher de l'autre homme, sans même s'en rendre compte, juste pour être près de lui, même si ce n'était que pour se battre. L'autre le lui rendait bien, de toute façon.

Usopp sortit le premier des vestiaires. Il surprit Sanji en train d'observer Zoro, l'air absent. Il préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Luffy le suivit bien vite et son vacarme réveilla Zoro. Tout redevint comme avant et le tireur d'élite en oublia même qu'il venait d'assister à une des fameuses façons plus sympas de se dire qu'on s'aime, comme le disait si bien Nami. Quoi que, ces deux idiots ne devaient même pas avoir conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen implicite de s'avouer des sentiments. D'ailleurs, Usopp se demandait si ils connaissaient le concept.

Zoro et Sanji ne tardèrent pas à être à nouveau en désaccord avant même que la course ne commence (alors qu'ils étaient censés, encore une fois, faire un travail d'équipe et coacher les autres pour la compétition). Ils en vinrent rapidement aux pieds et aux poings, pour ne pas changer. Nami soupira de dépit. Elle se tourna vers Robin qui avait le regard un peu ailleurs, comme toujours.

— Tu avais raison, ça doit être leur façon de se dire qu'ils s'aiment...  
— Hm...  
— Fiou, mais ça doit faire longtemps que ça couve alors ! Ils sont vachement longs à la détente.  
— Ce sont des hommes.  
— C'est vrai...

* * *

Un chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous aura fait rire (j'ai du mal avec l'humour quand il n'est pas crack) =)

Rendez-vous pour la prochaine spécialité du chef : Les Manjuus, accompagnés de citron rien que pour vous, le rating va donc monter au maximum cette fois :D

Les premiers spoilers commencent à pointer le bout de leur nez par contre, faites attention si vous suivez simplement les sorties mangas, je ne voudrai pas vous spoiler, ça serait triste (surtout concernant les toutes dernières sorties, mais il faudra attendre deux bons mois pour que les spécialités du chef rattrapent la sortie japonaise du manga). Je préviendrai de toute façon à chaque début de chapitre dès que j'en arriverai à l'après Enies Lobby.

J'ai deux jours de congé avec la Toussaint, je vais en profiter pour revoir la forme des derniers chapitres, il y a des millions de répétitions et ça me hérisse le poil à chaque fois que je les relis. J'aurai enfin le temps de corriger tout ça.


	10. Les manjuus

Titre : Les manjuus  
Rating : NC-17, sexe explicite  
Disclaimer : à m'sieur Oda  
Note : Ce chapitre fait référence au double épisode 227-228. C'est curieux, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres... *part se cacher*

bAkA VerLieBtKeiRa-saN : Je voulais justement me démarquer de ces fics où ils se cachent. De toute façon, sur un petit navire comme le Going Merry, il faut être fortiche pour se cacher de ses camarades très longtemps. Et puis, ce sont des pirates, la morale et la bienséance, ce n'est pas leur truc non plus et c'est ça qui est cool :D Merci pour tes félicitations en tout cas ;)  
Clelie : Luffy a toujours été un goinfre, après tout :D

* * *

— Leurs cœurs se sont remis à battre.

Cette simple annonce de Chopper avait dissipé l'atmosphère tendue. Ils avaient attendu, crispés et dans un silence de mort, les nouvelles de Robin et Luffy. Ils n'avaient jusqu'à présent jamais rencontré de personne aussi puissante qu'Ao Kiji. Les amiraux étaient de redoutables adversaires, ils n'avaient rien pu faire contre lui. Zoro se demandait même pourquoi le marine n'avait pas profité de l'occasion pour réduire Luffy en poussière. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. La bonne nouvelle de Chopper sortit l'équipage de son angoisse. Tout le monde se remit à bouger, les sourires revinrent à leur place. Sanji se réfugia dans sa cuisine, histoire de préparer de quoi faire passer ce moment de frayeur.

Tout le monde le suivit, sauf Chopper qui préférait rester auprès de ses malades. Nami, Usopp et Zoro s'installèrent en soupirant et observèrent Sanji cuisiner dans un silence agréable. Toute cette angoisse pour Robin et puis pour Luffy, c'était une preuve de plus qu'ils tenaient tous les uns aux autres. Et il fallait que ce genre de révélation leur tombe dessus lors des moments critiques. C'était épuisant pour le moral. Mais c'était aussi rassurant de se sentir aussi bien entouré.

L'esprit un peu ailleurs, Zoro détaillait Sanji qui s'affairait aux fourneaux. Il aimait assez se disputer avec lui, c'était drôle et il pouvait entraîner ses réflexes de combattant en même temps. Depuis quelque temps, se battre n'était plus la seule chose qu'il cherchait du cuisinier et il semblait que cela soit réciproque. C'était... nouveau pour lui. Il était bien incapable de dire ce qu'il se passait entre eux sauf que c'était agréable. Du coin de l'œil, Nami nota que Zoro ne quittait pas Sanji des yeux. Le bretteur était toujours aussi stoïque, mais elle mettrait sa main au feu que des pensées très peu catholiques traversaient la tête de l'homme. La jeune femme reprit cependant sa conversation animée avec Usopp : ce gars avait l'art de remonter le moral de tout le monde avec ses mensonges, à condition qu'on joue le jeu d'y croire un peu. Pas étonnant qu'il ait contribué à la guérison de sa jolie Kaya.

— Et voilà, des manjuus encore chauds pour nous remonter le moral !  
— Ha, mais ils sont TROP chauds !  
— C'est normal, tu veux une serviette peut-être ?  
— Non, ça va, c'est bon, ce n'est pas un manjuu qui aura raison du grand capt'ain Usopp.  
— Moi je veux bien une serviette, Sanji.  
— Tout de suite ma douce.

Une fois sa serviette reçue, Nami replongea très vite dans sa conversation avec le menteur, elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à Robin qui était au plus mal. Elle souffla prudemment sur son manjuu avant de le mordre. Derrière elle, Zoro grignotait sa part paresseusement. Il écoutait d'une oreille ce que racontait Usopp et se retenait de rouler des yeux devant les absurdités qu'il pouvait bien inventer. Cela avait au moins le mérite de divertir la galerie.

Le bretteur remarqua que Sanji l'observait manger, pour ne pas changer. Il dissimula un sourire malicieux derrière son manjuu. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sanji et commença à malmener la chair de son repas, jouant de ses dents et de sa langue. Sanji déglutit difficilement. Tout cela lui donnait un peu trop chaud et ce n'était pas compatible avec les deux autres personnes qui discutaient dans la pièce. Le cuisinier préféra tirer Zoro par le bras pour l'emmener dans un endroit calme où il pourrait profiter des dents, de la langue et du corps tout entier de celui qui venait de l'allumer, en toute connaissance de cause...

Nami se retourna pour prendre à témoin Zoro sur ce que venait d'affirmer Usopp. Elle ne trouva qu'un manjuu à peine entamé : la cuisine était vide du bretteur, et du cuisinier.

— Tiens, où sont partis Zoro et Sanji ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Je ne veux pas savoir, et toi non plus.

Nami échangea un regard avec Usopp. Le silence se fit quelques secondes.

— Donc, tu disais, l'île des hommes poissons.  
— Oui, j'ai entendu dire, dans une de mes précédentes aventures, qu'un roi des mers mutant en protège l'entrée. Mais tu me connais, je préfère vérifier par moi-même ce que les rumeurs disent, parce que les rumeurs...  
—... c'est pour les crédules et non le grand capt'ain Usopp.  
— Parfaitement. Et figure-toi que...

Pendant qu'Usopp relatait une de ses fabuleuses aventures fictives, Sanji avait entraîné Zoro dans la réserve. Et le bretteur le poussa contre le mur le plus proche pour mordiller la peau de son cou, juste là où traînait encore la cicatrice d'une griffe. Sanji retint un gémissement et tenta de repousser le bretteur.

— Zoro, arrête, je ne veux pas avoir d'autres marques visibles.

Le cuisinier sentit l'autre homme sourire dans son cou. Il frissonna lorsqu'il lui lécha la jugulaire et eut une horrible sensation de vide quand Zoro se recula enfin. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, comme si, tacitement, ils se mettaient d'accord d'aller plus loin. Sanji attira le bretteur à lui et ils se laissèrent glisser au sol, Sanji assis, appuyé contre le mur et Zoro à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ils s'embrassaient et se caressaient avec langueur. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence comme les fois précédentes où Sanji avait craqué. Ils gémissaient timidement dans la bouche de l'autre, retenaient leurs soupirs de plaisir, passaient leurs mains sous les vêtements, déboutonnant maladroitement chemise et pantalons, faisant monter lentement leur envie avec peut-être un peu de réticence, de gêne, d'appréhension.

Cette apparente maladresse n'empêcha pas leur désir de grimper, leur souffle se fit erratique. Ils cherchaient toujours plus de contact et se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Leurs doigts s'aventuraient sous leurs sous-vêtements, éveillant et attisant leur envie. Quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin nus, ils s'observèrent avec envie. Zoro se pencha vers l'oreille de Sanji. Son souffle fit frissonner le cuisinier.

— C'est ma première fois.  
— Pour moi aussi.

Sanji intensifia ses caresses, faisant soupirer Zoro, des soupirs qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure du bretteur. Il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ses fesses tout en en appréciant la fermeté. Il rapprocha Zoro contre lui, faisant se frotter leurs érections. Le bretteur les caressa l'une contre l'autre, obtenant des gémissements alanguis de la part de Sanji. Le cuisinier, lui, avait continué son exploration du fessier de son compagnon et caressait à présent son anus, y glissant de temps à autre rien qu'une phalange, observant les réactions du bretteur.

La sensation était étrange. Elle commença à être douloureuse quand Sanji approfondit la pénétration. Lorsqu'un deuxième doigt vint s'ajouter au premier, Zoro eut un gémissement. Il ne stoppa cependant pas le baiser et il ne s'arrêta pas non plus de caresser le sexe de Sanji. Un peu de sperme perlait depuis le méat, Zoro l'étala sur la hampe de chair. Le cuisinier n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, prendre enfin le bretteur. Mais son instinct lui disait qu'il devait se brider. Un troisième doigt ajouta au supplice de Zoro, qui gémissait dans la bouche de Sanji. Malgré la douleur, il se retira des doigts du cuisinier et se plaça lui même sur son sexe. Ils échangèrent alors un regard et Sanji guida l'autre homme dans ses premiers mouvements.

Zoro crispa la mâchoire, il avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur, c'était terriblement douloureux. Sanji s'efforçait d'y mêler du plaisir pour éviter qu'il ne se crispe de trop. Il lui embrassait les pectoraux et lui caressait le sexe d'une main. De l'autre, il le guidait du mieux possible sur son érection, se retenant de se précipiter, avec difficulté. Le cuisinier laissait son partenaire bouger à sa guise. Zoro remontait en gémissant de douleur quand il sentait que ça calait et se laissait à nouveau glisser sur la virilité de son compagnon, se concentrant un maximum sur les sensations.

Après un début fastidieux, Sanji parvint à pénétrer complètement le bretteur. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, le souffle saccadé. Zoro se pencha pour embrasser l'autre homme et se remit à se mouvoir de lui-même. Sanji posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre homme et accéléra le mouvement, enivré par les sensations exquises qui le parcouraient. Zoro gémissait, tantôt de douleur tantôt de plaisir, dans son oreille et lui griffait le cou, rouvrant la cicatrice qui s'y trouvait déjà.

Un coup de hanche mieux placé fit trembler Zoro violemment, lui arrachant un gémissement délicieux. Il se crispa autour du sexe de Sanji, le faisant grogner de plaisir. Ces sensations firent oublier un moment la douleur à Zoro, sans vraiment la faire disparaître. Sanji tenta de maintenir l'angle, pour soutirer d'autres de ces si excitantes réactions. Le cuisinier se redressa pour embrasser la gorge de son amant et tenter d'accentuer ses tremblements. Ils s'accordèrent enfin sur un même rythme, leur seul soucis étant à présent d'arracher des soupirs et des tremblements à l'autre.

Leurs mouvements devinrent de plus en plus chaotiques, Sanji crispa ses doigts sur les hanches de Zoro. Il se sentait venir, il mourrait d'envie de hurler son plaisir, mais il était hors de question de rameuter tout le monde. Il pencha la tête en arrière et se mordit les lèvres à les en faire saigner. Zoro se délecta de l'expression de Sanji lorsqu'il jouit enfin en lui. Il se pencha pour suçoter sa lèvre en sang tandis que le cuisinier fit coulisser une des ses mains sur le sexe encore tendu de son partenaire. Celui-ci gémit contre sa bouche et s'agrippa à son cou, griffant la peau et meurtrissant un peu plus la plaie déjà bien malmenée. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que les doigts de Sanji soient recouverts de sperme et que Zoro se libère enfin de toute cette tension, ce plaisir accumulé.

Poisseux et essoufflés, ils restèrent tous les deux collés l'un contre l'autre. Le battement de leurs cœurs se calmait peu à peu. Zoro avait la tête posée sur l'épaule du cuisinier. Il caressait distraitement du bout des doigts les griffes qu'il avait laissées sur son cou, étalant le sang qui en coulait. Il esquissa un sourire : Sanji ne voulait pas avoir de marques visibles, c'était raté. Apparemment, Zoro ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui griffer le cou. Cette fois, Sanji ne pouvait pas se plaindre qu'il avait taché sa chemine. Mais il aurait certainement besoin de nettoyer ses plaies. Le cuisinier, lui, préférait caresser les flancs de son compagnon. Il laissait ses doigts vagabonder sur son épiderme, pour prolonger les sensations de l'orgasme, lui arrachant encore quelques frissons.

— Pas trop de mal ?  
— Hm, si, quand même. Mais j'ai une très bonne résistance à la douleur.

Sanji eut un petit rire qui étira un peu plus le sourire de Zoro. Ce dernier se redressa pour embrasser les lèvres meurtries du cuisinier. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de se lever ou ne serait-ce que de se séparer. Ils n'avaient de toute façon rien de mieux à faire, le navire étant paralysé tant que son capitaine ne se remettait pas de sa congélation. Sanji attira encore Zoro à lui. Ce dernier ne retint pas son gémissement quand le cuisinier caressa son début d'érection. Du coin de l'œil, il crut voir du mouvement dans la pièce.

Nami était plantée devant la porte close de la réserve, les yeux exorbités. Elle avait eu une envie de raisins secs et elle savait qu'il en restait un peu, Sanji ne lui en aurait pas voulu si elle les avait pris. Mais à peine la porte entrouverte qu'elle fut refermée dans la seconde. La navigatrice réprima une grimace et tourna les talons : elle commençait à entendre des bruits suspects. C'était amusant de faire des suppositions salaces sur le dos de Zoro et Sanji avec Robin ou encore d'écouter l'archéologue lui raconter ce qu'elle surprenait, ça l'était moins de les prendre vraiment sur le fait. Les images mentales qui allaient la poursuivre pendant des jours maintenant, brr.

La navigatrice trottina en frissonnant d'horreur jusqu'à la salle de repos où Robin dormait et retrouvait ses forces après l'épreuve glaciale qu'elle venait de subir. Nami s'installa au bord du lit et observa un instant le teint pâle de son amie. Elle se pencha vers elle en chuchotant.

— Si tu veux retrouver ta température corporelle normale plus vite, jette un coup d'œil dans la réserve.

Nami fut satisfaite d'elle-même lorsqu'elle remarqua Robin esquisser un petit sourire en coin dans son sommeil.

* * *

Nami n'est décidément pas une fangirl mais c'est l'amie idéale pour une fangirl ^^  
Le plus dur, dans ce lemon, ça a été de faire une première fois pas trop surréaliste et de déterminer comment ils se débrouilleraient pour le lubrifiant, cette chose ne se trouve pas sur un navire pirate perdu au milieu d'un océan... heureusement que Zoro supporte plutôt bien la douleur, le pauvre.

Rendez-vous pour la prochaine spécialité du chef : le mizu-mizu barbecue ! Et le début des spoilers, ici, l'arc Water 7.

J'ai eu une révélation en écrivant ce chapitre (comme quoi, les lemons, c'est bon pour la santé), je me suis déjà attelée au scénario :D


	11. Le mizumizu barbecue

Titre : Le mizu-mizu barbecue  
Rating : PG-13  
Disclaimer : à m'sieur Oda  
Note : Ce chapitre fait référence aux épisodes de l'arc Water 7/Enies Lobby, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre un tout tout petit peu d'Iceberg/Paulee, un de mes nombreux OTP du fandom =)

bAkA VerLieBtKeiRa-saN : Hm, en fait, les sentiments, ils sont là depuis le début mais enfouis très loin, ils n'en ont toujours pas vraiment conscience (ils sont bêtes, c'est sûr, mais comme l'a si bien dit Robin dans le chapitre 9, ce sont des hommes :p), par contre, les autres membres de l'équipage, eux, ils savent. Hm, je n'ai pas envisagé de les faire se disputer pour savoir qui sera seme, je vais essayer d'y faire un peu allusion au chapitre suivant :D  
Jun-yun : Merci beaucoup, tu me flattes :D Moi aussi, j'espère que la fic durera longtemps. J'ai un cœur d'artichaut, j'aime beaucoup de personnages. Mais je dois bien avouer que j'aime tout particulièrement Usopp =)

* * *

Zoro était installé au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau. Il dégustait une brochette de mizu-mizu agneau en observant les fêtards tomber comme des mouches sous la fatigue et le poids de l'alcool. Sanji avait laissé la viande mariner dans un mélange d'épices qu'il trouvait affriolant. Le regard du second des chapeaux de paille détaillait ceux qui les avait accompagnés jusqu'à Enies Lobby, ceux qui avaient affronté l'aqua laguna, la marine et le CP9. Paulee semblait croire que le ventre d'Iceberg était son coussin, Chimney et Gonbe dormaient sur la tête d'un des géants, les membres de la Franky Family ronflaient comme des pots d'échappement défectueux, Kiwi et Mozu avaient l'air de faire de beaux rêves avec leur sourire aux lèvres.

Tout ce beau petit monde dormait en tout cas du sommeil du juste, ils méritaient bien ça après tout ce qu'ils avaient surmonté. Les membres de l'équipage étaient rodés par les fêtes et ne dormaient pas encore. Luffy ânonnait des chansons avec Sogeking tout en piquant du nez, Franky plaçait un Chopper endormi près des truffes de Sodome et Gomorah et Sanji papillonnait autour de Robin et Nami en faisant tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas laisser son regard tomber sur la vieille Kokoro, proclamée son pire cauchemar.

Ha Sanji, toujours à courir le jupon. Avant, Zoro trouvait ça plus qu'exaspérant. À présent, cela l'amusait. Il savait que Sanji et les filles, c'était surtout une histoire d'affection, d'une affection en tout cas fortement différente de celle qu'il partageait avec le cuisinier. Une affection toute particulière qui lui retournait parfois le cœur. Zoro avait expérimenté d'étranges réactions concernant Sanji lors de leur petite virée à Enies Lobby.

Robin était partie, elle les abandonnait. Ces types du CP9 étaient vraiment très forts. Que pouvaient-ils faire face à eux si Robin se rendait d'elle-même ? Où pouvaient-ils bien trouver la motivation d'avancer si Robin baissait les bras ? Ils ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à la situation, mais il y a un détail qu'ils avaient tous remarqué : le regard vide, désespéré, de leur camarade. L'archéologue était une femme silencieuse, calme. Elle ne se faisait que très rarement remarquer. Pourtant, c'était quelqu'un de vivant et d'espiègle. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé et avait partagé des moments complices avec tout le monde sur le Merry. Ce pauvre Merry, en parlant de lui. Le navire qui les avait portés si loin, il rendait l'âme. Ils ne l'oublieraient jamais, même en continuant leur route sur Grand Line à bord d'un autre bateau.

Tout le monde s'était senti tellement mieux lorsqu'ils apprirent que Robin s'était sacrifiée pour eux. Ho, ils l'avaient trouvée, leur motivation pour continuer à aller de l'avant, ils l'avaient retrouvée, leur confiance en eux. L'espoir était revenu. Ils allaient assaillir Enies Lobby pour reprendre Robin aux marines, leur Robin, leur camarade. Ils étaient juste assez motivés pour renverser le monde.

Quand Zoro apprit que Sanji était parti seul à l'assaut du train des mers, ses entrailles se tordirent désagréablement. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il se sentait si mal, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que Sanji faisait le con. Une fois l'aqua laguna percé par une attaque dévastatrice, lorsque Nami tendit à Luffy un escargophone en signifiant que Sanji était au bout de la ligne, Zoro n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ordonner au cuisinier d'attendre qu'ils le rejoignent avant de se lancer dans la gueule de loup.

Sanji s'était senti bêtement heureux d'entendre le bretteur s'inquiéter pour lui, même si c'était à demi-mot. Et Zoro fut soulagé d'entendre Sanji le taquiner : le cuisinier survivrait, il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul après tout. Une fois que le Rocket Man eut rejoint Franky, Sanji et Usopp, Zoro avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas embrasser le cuisinier et voir de plus près s'il n'était pas trop amoché. Merci à son stoïcisme. Et puis, il y avait plus urgent : Robin.

Sanji en avait mené des combats depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipage de Luffy. Il y avait les bagarres amicales avec Zoro qu'elles soient simplement verbales ou qu'elles incluent des échanges de coups violents. Ces altercations-là, il aimait les rechercher, les provoquer. C'était un passe-temps sympa, des petits moments de détente. Et puis, il y avait les batailles pour sa vie et celle de l'équipage, les batailles pour leur fierté, leur intégrité. De ces combats, les blessures étaient inévitables. Sanji se fichait bien de se casser des côtes, d'abimer ses vêtements, de saigner et de voir sa peau se tuméfier à cause des attaques ennemies. Par contre, à Enies Lobby, Sanji avait abordé la bataille contre le CP9 avec un problème en plus : une angoisse qui le prenait aux tripes sans qu'il ne puisse l'effacer. C'était plus fort que lui, il s'inquiétait pour Zoro. Et pourtant, Zoro était un vrai monstre quand il se battait, il ne craignait rien excepté des os cassés, des coupures et des ecchymoses.

Malgré tout, une fois son combat fini et sa clé remise à Usopp, il avait accouru là où Zoro se battait pour se rassurer, pour dénouer son estomac. Sanji s'était emparé de la clé du bretteur, avait à nouveau couru jusqu'au sniper pour revenir près de Zoro. Il s'était un moment arrêté, les mains sur les genoux, pour reprendre son souffle. Zoro était en face de l'énorme trou du mur de la tour, pour tenter de voir où en étaient Robin et ce marine corrompu de Spandam. Zoro détacha ses yeux des portes de la justice pour les tourner vers Sanji. Il l'attira à lui, tellement soulagé de le voir entier, un peu amoché certes, mais entier. Il faufila ses mains derrière la tête du blond, enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et s'enivra de son odeur, de sa présence. Sanji avait crispé ses mains dans le dos du bretteur et profitait, lui aussi, de ce moment de calme. Il posa sa joue contre la poitrine de son amant et écouta les battements de son cœur se calmer. Le cuisinier attira Zoro pour l'embrasser.

— Ha non, hey, hurla Usopp perché en haut de la tour, je vous vois là en bas, faites pas ça devant moi, ça me déconcentre, je ne pourrai jamais sauver Robin à ce train-là.

Zoro repoussa gentiment Sanji et se tourna vers la porte de la justice. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de repérer quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas la vue perçante d'Usopp. À côté de lui, Sanji boudait : bon, d'accord, le sauvetage de Robin était bien plus important, mais ça le vexait un peu que Zoro ce soit tout de suite détourné de lui. Heureux que ces deux berniques l'aient écouté, Usopp leur lança une paire de jumelles, pour qu'elles puissent admirer ses talents de sniper. Toute leur attention se porta alors sur le sauvetage de l'archéologue, leur archéologue.

Et puis, il y avait eu cet horrible moment où ils avaient tous cru se noyer. Aucune issue de secours n'était à leur portée, il n'y avait que de l'eau, partout. Ils avaient sérieusement cru que c'était la fin. Sanji n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard sur cet idiot aux cheveux verts qui se faisait une place dans sa petite vie sans lui demander son avis.

Tout le monde avait été surpris de la vraie nature de Kokoro. Une sirène. Une sirène hideuse. Et même si elle les avait sauvés de la noyade, même s'il n'y avait plus de quoi se sentir mal, ils étaient malades, toujours un peu sous le choc de leur découverte. Zoro revoyait encore clairement Sanji s'effondrer sur le pont du navire, tapant du poing le plancher en se lamentant sur ce monde si cruel.

Zoro retint un rire moqueur au souvenir de cette scène. Ha Sanji. Il savait que Sanji et son fantasme sur les sirènes, c'était surtout une histoire d'affection, d'une affection en tout cas fortement différente de celle qu'il partageait avec le cuisinier : une affection toute particulière qui lui retournait parfois le cœur.

— À quoi penses-tu ?

Zoro tourna la tête. Sanji s'était assis près de lui ; il ne l'avait pas senti s'approcher. Le bretteur se perdit un moment dans le regard du cuisinier. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire qu'il pensait à lui, à eux.

— À Coby. Ce petit a foutrement bien grandi.

Sanji se détourna brusquement de Zoro pour fixer l'eau de la piscine, une moue boudeuse sur le visage, les bras croisés autour de ses genoux repliés. Le bretteur haussa un sourcil amusé. Alors comme ça Sanji se permettait d'être jaloux alors qu'il tournait autour de toutes les filles qu'il croisait juste sous le nez de son amant. Zoro ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Il se saisit du menton de son compagnon pour tourner son visage vers lui et lui voler un baiser. Sanji leva un regard toujours un peu boudeur vers le bretteur et avisa son sourire éclatant, une rareté. Zoro se contentait habituellement de relever ses lèvres en coin ou de les retrousser dans une expression cruelle.

— Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Zoro étira encore son sourire si c'était possible, un sourire plein de dents et de joie. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Sanji et se laissa tomber en arrière, entraînant le cuisinier dans sa chute.

— Pour rien.

* * *

Ho non, cette fin est d'une mièvrerie xD

Rendez-vous pour la prochaine spécialité du chef : le Squid Pomodoro et sa sauce sicilienne bien épicée et le début des spoilers de l'arc Thriller Bark.


	12. Le Squid Pomodoro et sa sauce sicilienne

Titre : Le Squid Pomodoro et sa sauce sicilienne bien épicée  
Rating : PG-13  
Disclaimer : à m'sieur Oda  
Note : Ce chapitre fait référence au début de l'arc de Thriller Bark. Un chapitre réjouissant :D avant le prochain qui sera plutôt déprimant. J'ai un faible pour le Usopp/Nami, il y a une minuscule mais vraiment toute minuscule allusion dans ce chapitre :D Pour ce qui est des techniques de pêche de Luffy et son équipage, elles n'ont rien de très logique et réaliste mais nous sommes dans One Piece, n'est-ce pas ?

Jun-yun : merci beaucoup :D  
Clelie : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton oubli, ce n'est pas la fin du monde et tu te rattrapes, de toutes façons :D Merci de suivre la fic régulièrement =) Et oui, Thriller Bark, ça promet effectivement du sang et des câlins ;)  
bAkA VerLieBtKeiRa-saN : merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton assiduité ;)

* * *

Sanji fut durement plaqué contre un mur, il ne s'en plaignit pas. Après tout, c'était Zoro qui venait de le faire et il adorait quand son compagnon se laissait aller à être brusque. Le bretteur enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sanji. Il respira son odeur ponctuée par ce qu'il avait cuisiné ce midi avant de planter ses dents là où il aimait le griffer pendant leurs ébats. Sanji gémit. Zoro frotta sa cuisse contre l'aine de son amant tout en lui susurrant son désir au creux de l'oreille.

— J'ai envie de toi.  
— Encore faut-il que je me laisse faire, lui répondit Sanji avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

D'une savante pirouette, Sanji inversa leur position. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous le t-shirt de l'autre homme et il s'employa à le faire fléchir avant que Zoro ne parvienne à renverser à nouveau la situation. Aucun d'eux n'entendit Chopper sortir de son infirmerie, trottiner, s'arrêter et se remettre à trottiner jusqu'au pont. Ils remarquèrent encore moins le regard perplexe qu'il leur lança en les surprenant.

Arrivé à destination, le petit renne avisa Nami qui surveillait le cap et discutait avec Usopp du navire de Franky, le Thousand Sunny, le successeur de Merry, leur tout nouveau moyen de transport. Chopper s'arrêta en face de la navigatrice. Il avait une mine soucieuse et une patte sur son museau.

— Chopper, ça ne va pas ?  
— Hm. Je me demande pourquoi Zoro et Sanji s'envoient en l'air dans les couloirs alors qu'il y a des pièces où ils peuvent faire ça en privé. Qu'au moins je n'ai pas à sentir leurs phéromones !

Nami fit les yeux ronds, Usopp ouvrit la bouche en grand. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient s'offusquer de ce que venait de dire le docteur ou de la façon désintéressée avec laquelle il avait parlé. Nami cligna des yeux et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

— Tu... tu peux même sentir ça ?  
— Oui. C'est déjà gênant de percevoir les attirances que les membres de l'équipage ressentent entre eux, c'est encore pire quand ils se jettent enfin à l'eau. Mon pauvre odorat ne va pas survivre à ce voyage.

Nami rougit lorsque Chopper lui lança un regard éloquent en déviant parfois vers Usopp pour lui signifier qu'eux aussi, ils étaient visés. Elle décida d'habilement fuir la discussion en criant que ces deux idiots de Sanji et Zoro allaient voir de quel bois elle se chauffait s'ils continuaient à jouer aux exhibitionnistes. Chopper l'observa s'éloigner, fulminante ; on pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il retira sa patte de son museau. Au moins, sur le pont, il y avait l'odeur iodée de l'eau de mer, odeur qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Usopp lui proposa d'aller pêcher et ils partirent tous deux enrôler Luffy pour l'activité.

Le Thousand Sunny était une véritable merveille. Franky avait fait un travail de maître. L'équipage au chapeau de paille avait passé toute cette première semaine de navigation avec le navire à en visiter les moindres recoins. Robin appréciait tout particulièrement le pont sur lequel elle pouvait jardiner, Chopper, Usopp et Luffy étaient devenus des pêcheurs zélés dans l'unique but de remplir l'aquarium, Nami était follement amoureuse de la gigantesque salle de bain, Sanji ne revenait toujours pas d'avoir enfin obtenu son frigo avec cadenas renforcé et Zoro s'était pris d'affection pour la vigie, parfaite pour y faire ses entraînements. Franky, lui, passait le plus clair de son temps dans son antre à bricoler de quoi remplir le dock système de son bébé.

Quelques heures plus tard, Luffy poussa un cri de joie lorsqu'il tira à lui un filet rempli de poulpes, de seiches et même de quelques oursins. Les exclamations ravies des trois pêcheurs firent sortir Sanji de sa cuisine, curieux de voir leur prise. Il étira un sourire ravi en voyant qu'il y avait de quoi faire un festin. Il chipa un poulpe pour tester une ou deux recettes avant de se décider du menu du soir. Usopp abandonna Luffy pour relever Chopper à la vigie. Le pauvre médecin avait dû laisser derrière lui la si passionnante partie de pêche. Il aurait bien fait mine d'oublier son tour de garde, mais il redoutait les colères de la navigatrice.

Sanji s'isola dans sa cuisine une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il eut un sourire satisfait face aux différentes sauces qu'il venait de préparer. Le cuisinier sortit de la pièce pour fumer une petite cigarette. Appuyé sur la rambarde en face de la porte, il observait Luffy et Chopper faire les idiots, Nami concentrée sur le cap, Franky et Robin discuter le sourire aux lèvres. L'ambiance était paisible sur le Thousand Sunny. Un moment d'accalmie avant la prochaine tempête.

La porte qui menait vers les chambres, pile en dessous d'où se trouvait Sanji, s'ouvrit sur Zoro, les cheveux encore mouillés par la douche qu'il venait de prendre, une serviette de bain sur ses épaules. Le bretteur retint un bâillement et leva les yeux vers la vigie, il devrait bientôt relever Usopp. Son regard glissa sur Sanji terminant sa cigarette. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, pris par le regard de l'autre, sans bouger. Le cuisinier finit par esquisser un sourire et fit signe à son compagnon de le suivre dans la cuisine.

— J'ai préparé plusieurs sauces pour accompagner les poulpes que Luffy a pêchés. Goûte-les et dis-moi laquelle se marie le mieux avec.

Sanji prit Zoro par le bras et le mena jusqu'au comptoir. Il le fit s'asseoir avant de contourner le meuble, de se placer en face de son compagnon et de l'observer, le visage au creux d'une de ses mains. Le bretteur avisa l'assiette de poulpe et les petits bols remplis de sauce.

— Commence par ceux-là, je les ai placés du moins au plus épicé.

C'était la première fois que Sanji demandait à Zoro de goûter ses plats et d'en donner son avis. Le bretteur décida de prendre son temps et de savourer. La première sauce était trop sucrée de son point de vue, le cuisinier s'amusa de sa grimace. Sanji nota attentivement les réactions de Zoro à chacune de ses bouchées. Il pouvait facilement deviner si oui ou non le bretteur aimait ce qu'il mangeait. Il arrivait d'autant plus à le deviner que Zoro ne se cachait pas derrière des faux semblants. Il ne le faisait plus du tout, pas même lorsque les membres de l'équipage mangeaient tous ensemble. Mais il y avait toujours des expressions que Zoro gardait pour lui. Sanji cherchait assez souvent à servir les divers desserts, goûters, ... en tout dernier à Zoro, pour qu'il puisse profiter d'un tête à tête. Le cuisinier n'était plus aussi désemparé à l'idée de se sentir si... bien ? lorsque Zoro soupirait de plaisir quand il mangeait un de ses plats. D'ailleurs, le bretteur venait de fermer les yeux pour mieux savourer ce qu'il venait de glisser dans sa bouche...

— Celle-ci s'accorde bien.  
— Je m'en doutais, c'est la sauce la plus piquante de toutes, répondit Sanji dans un sourire. Tu as toujours préféré les choses plus épicées.

Le regard de Sanji était tout en sous-entendu. Il se pencha en avant, par-dessus le comptoir, pour pouvoir embrasser rapidement son amant. Le cuisinier tira ensuite à lui le bol de sauce choisi par Zoro et se tourna vers son plan de travail pour commencer à en faire en quantité suffisante pour nourrir toutes les bouches de cet équipage de gloutons. Zoro contempla un moment Sanji, le regard ailleurs.

— Au moins, c'est vrai que cette sauce se marie à merveille avec le poisson. Ça va réjouir les rustres de ce navire.  
— Et pour les amours de ta vie ? fit Zoro sur un ton moqueur. Pense quand même à prévoir quelque chose de moins épicé pour épargner leur palet délicat.

Sanji se retourna. Il échangea un long regard avec le bretteur. Les amours de sa vie, hein ? À bien y penser, il évitait depuis un moment d'appeler Nami et Robin ses amours et se retranchait plutôt vers les surnoms adorables. Et Zoro qui venait de le lui rappeler sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Cela lui fit se rendre compte qu'il faisait ça par égard pour l'homme en face de lui. Pourtant, le bretteur ne semblait pas s'offusquer quand Sanji tournait autour des filles, loin de là même. Rien n'y faisait pourtant, le cuisinier restait toujours un peu bloqué quand il s'apprêtait à parler de ses douces sous le qualificatif 'mes amours'. Sanji haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

— Évidemment que j'ai prévu une sauce moins épicée, il y en a des tas sous ton nez, je prendrai celle-ci.

Et bien entendu, il s'agissait d'une sauce que Zoro avait tout particulièrement appréciée...

Plus tard dans la journée, le calme qui tournait autour de l'équipage de Luffy changea. Ils furent entraînés tout droit dans le Florian Triangle. Ils ne tardèrent pas à croiser un navire-fantôme. Les bras croisés sur le pont du Thousand Sunny, Zoro observait d'un œil critique Luffy, Sanji et Nami grimper à bord du bateau. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il sentait que leur capitaine allait encore n'en faire qu'à sa tête. À côté de lui, Robin esquissa un petit sourire amusé.

— Toi et Sanji, vous ne faites plus que vous disputer et vous bagarrer maintenant.  
— Disons que c'est une autre forme de combat.  
— C'est une drôle de façon de voir.

Zoro haussa les épaules. Il ne voyait pas sa relation avec Sanji autrement. Ho bien sûr, il ne détestait plus autant le cuisinier qu'avant, Sanji ne l'horripilait plus autant. Mais il ne s'imaginait pas (ou ne voulait pas s'imaginer) que ce qu'il y avait entre Sanji et lui, c'était bien plus qu'une simple histoire d'attirance physique. Robin se retint d'émettre un soupir désespéré. Ça crevait les yeux que ces deux-là s'engageaient dans quelque chose de bien plus profond qu'une complicité sexuelle. Sa maturité et son sens de l'observation la perdraient, un jour. Robin devait tout de même avouer que c'était très divertissant de suivre les interactions entre le bretteur et le cuisinier. Ça lui évitait de mourir d'ennui lorsque les voyages en pleine mer s'éternisaient.

Bien loin du Thousand Sunny, du Florian Triangle et de Thriller Bark (duquel les chapeaux de paille s'approchaient cruellement), à Marijoa, le capitaine corsaire Kuma se présenta devant Sengoku. Ce dernier l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes, le menton posé sur ses mains.

— Va communiquer à Gecko Moria le nom du successeur de Crocodile. Et rappelle-lui son rôle en l'invitant au quartier général pour l'exécution d'Ace aux poings ardents.  
— Bien.

L'entretien ne s'éternisa pas. Kuma était d'apparence placide, surtout lorsqu'il remettait ses rapports à Sengoku ou au docteur Vegapunk. Il se dirigea sans se presser vers la sortie. Il avait le temps, rien ne pressait. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait prendre part à un combat qui en ferait trembler plus d'un...

* * *

Rendez-vous pour la prochaine spécialité du chef : les scones à la pomme accompagnés de spoilers sur la fin de Thriller Bark avec une pincée d'angst et un soupçon de citron pour relever le tout :D


	13. Les scones à la pomme

Titre : Les scones à la pomme  
Rating : NC-17, petit lemon  
Disclaimer : à m'sieur Oda  
Note : Ce chapitre fait référence à la fin de l'arc de Thriller Bark. C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'aie écrit de toute cette fic.

Jun-yun : En fait, Zoro est très long à la détente. Il se concentre tellement dans ses combats qu'en dehors, il est trop paresseux pour faire travailler ses neurones. Heureusement que, comme il est trop sexy, on lui pardonne cet horrible défaut. Je ne m'attarde pas sur Thriller Bark comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre. Par contre, Perona (je l'aime aussi =D), tu la verras dans tout un chapitre, plus tard.  
Clelie : Merci tout plein :D

* * *

— Rien... il ne s'est rien passé, compris ?

Sanji eut tout juste le temps de rattraper Zoro avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Le bretteur venait de perdre connaissance et le cuisinier se demandait comment il avait fait pour rester debout et conscient aussi longtemps dans un tel état. La panique que Sanji avait ressentie en constatant l'absence de Zoro lorsque l'équipage entier s'était réveillé ne partait toujours pas. Zoro était salement blessé. Il était vivant, certes. Mais Sanji se sentait malade de voir son compagnon au bord de la mort. Il avait eu si peur. Oui, peur. Il avait eu des sueurs froides quand il avait entendu Zoro offrir sa tête à Kuma en échange de la vie de tout le monde. Cette horrible sensation de détresse avait été encore pire lorsque Zoro l'avait assommé et qu'il avait croisé son regard déterminé. Sanji avait sérieusement eu l'impression que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui.

Zoro était inconscient et le cuisinier le serra un peu plus contre lui. La respiration du bretteur était si faible, quasiment inaudible. Et il était recouvert de tellement de sang. Une personne normalement constituée n'aurait jamais pu survivre après en avoir autant perdu. Sanji caressa la joue de l'autre homme. Il ne pourrait plus se passer du bretteur. Et il avait fallu qu'il soit persuadé de le perdre pour s'en rendre enfin compte. Sanji se pencha vers Zoro pour effleurer ses lèvres en sang.

— Ne t'avises pas de m'abandonner.

Faisant attention à ne pas brusquer le corps de Zoro plus que de raison, Sanji se décida enfin à rejoindre le reste de l'équipage. Les cris horrifiés et la pâleur cadavérique des pirates lorsqu'ils constatèrent l'état de Zoro fit grimacer Sanji. Chopper reprit ses esprits le premier. Il commença à hurler des ordres à tout le monde, prenant très à cœur son rôle de médecin. Personne ne songea à se rebeller contre l'ascendance qu'il venait de prendre sur eux sans demander leur avis. Avec l'aide de Luffy, Sanji transporta Zoro à l'intérieur du manoir. Nami et Robin furent chargées de trouver de l'eau et des linges propres, Franky et Usopp se ruèrent jusqu'au bateau pour prendre les médicaments entreposés dans la pharmacie du renne.

Chopper s'empara d'un rideau déchiré qu'il étala sur une pierre la plus plate possible. Il fit signe à Sanji et Luffy d'allonger Zoro. Il dégagea le corps du bretteur des lambeaux de tissus qui pendaient encore sur son corps. Il demanda alors à Sanji et Luffy de se tenir prêts à maîtriser Zoro car, même inconscient, il risquait de se débattre sous la douleur. Chopper commença à enlever le reste de vêtements de Zoro, le plus délicatement possible : le sang s'était coagulé et collait au tissu. Mais malgré toutes ses précautions, Chopper ne pouvait que faire mal à Zoro. Cependant, le bretteur ne bougea pas d'un poil, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus le médecin. Quand Sanji constata l'ampleur des dégâts une fois Zoro dévêtu, il se sentit défaillir. Luffy, lui aussi plutôt pâle, dut le soutenir. Il lui serra l'épaule dans une tentative de réconfort, il se doutait bien que Sanji devait être le plus bouleversé de tous vu ce qu'il partageait avec son second. Le reste de l'équipage eut plus ou moins les mêmes réactions lorsqu'il revint avec ce qu'avait demandé Chopper.

— Mon Dieu, est-ce que... est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? murmura Nami, les yeux écarquillés, la voix tremblante d'inquiétude.  
— Oui, il va s'en sortir, répondit Chopper. Mais il est dans un sale état et je vais devoir suturer beaucoup de ses plaies.

Le médecin se mit alors à nettoyer consciencieusement les blessures de son patient. Durant la manœuvre, il détermina les diverses opérations qu'il devrait mener à bien. Il lança un regard critique sur les membres de l'équipage. Il aurait besoin d'aide, une personne suffirait. Et vu les mines inquiètes de ses camarades, il préféra ne rien leur demander.

— Allez au Thousand Sunny pour vous reposer. Je m'occupe de Zoro, Brook m'aidera.

Le squelette s'était immédiatement levé et demanda à Chopper en quoi il pourrait lui être utile. Le ton sérieux de Brook rassura les autres pirates. Le médecin dut hausser le ton pour que ses camarades se décident à sortir du manoir et le laisser opérer sans qu'il n'ait le regard d'autant de personnes dans le dos, la pression pesant sur ses épaules était suffisamment lourde ainsi.

Tout le monde s'adonna à diverses occupations, pendant trois longues journées. Sanji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer des regards en direction de Zoro pour à chaque fois sentir son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Pourquoi cet idiot ne se réveillait-il pas ? Jamais il n'avait été convalescent aussi longtemps. Et à chaque fois, le cuisinier se détournait du bretteur avec beaucoup de difficultés et reprenait contenance avec plus ou moins de succès. Brook s'avéra être un camarade tout aussi tordu que n'importe qui d'autre dans leur équipage (excepté ses douces Nami et Robin, bien évidemment). Sanji avait remarqué que le squelette était friand de thé et ne manquait jamais de boire une tasse chaque jour à 17 heures tapantes.

Le troisième jour, Sanji avait préparé des scones à la pomme pour accompagner le thé de Brook. L'équipage s'était réuni dans la pièce où Zoro récupérait, toujours aussi inconscient et pâle qu'un mort. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de se poser et de passer du temps ensemble. Et malgré l'état de Zoro, ils parvinrent à se détendre et à rire. Très vite, Luffy prouva qu'il était toujours le maître incontesté en matière de bruit. Tout le monde faillit manquer la voix faible et éraillée de Zoro.

— Vous allez arrêter de faire tout ce boucan ?

Cette phrase ne généra que plus de vacarme. Luffy était bien trop heureux de voir son second enfin réveillé. Il était donc impensable qu'il ne hurle pas sa joie aux oreilles de tout le monde. Chopper se leva d'un bond avec une tasse de thé entre ses pattes. Il grimpa sur le torse de Zoro pour le forcer à boire, pour qu'il recommence à s'hydrater. Tout le monde s'avança autour du blessé. Zoro eut droit à des sourires rassurés. Il nota les cernes et les mines fatiguées de ses camarades : ils l'avaient veillés et s'étaient inquiétés pour lui pendant presque trois jours. Sanji ne résista pas longtemps et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser brièvement. Qu'est-ce que ce simple contact lui avait manqué.

— La belle au bois dormant se décide enfin à sortir de son long sommeil ?

Zoro eut bien envie de se redresser et de faire goûter de ses sabres à Sanji pour son insolence mais Chopper anticipa sa réaction et l'en empêcha en adoptant sa forme humaine, bien trop lourde pour les faibles forces de Zoro. Le renne se retint de grimacer avec préoccupation. Normalement, même blessé, le second possédait toujours assez de puissance pour soulever un poids plume comme lui (oui, même en version humaine Chopper restait un poids plume du point de vue du monstre que pouvait être Zoro). Le médecin demanda donc à Sanji de préparer un repas solide pour que Zoro refasse le plein de nutriments. Le bretteur n'osa pas bouger au vu du regard meurtrier que lui lançait Chopper. Celui-ci pouvait être diabolique lorsque ses patients n'écoutaient pas ses consignes. Le docteur Kureha avait déteint sur lui bien plus que le renne ne l'aurait soupçonné.

Zoro rejoignit le reste de l'équipage assis en cercle et dégustait des scones à la pomme avec un plaisir évident après avoir convaincu Chopper qu'il était suffisamment robuste pour se lever et que non, merci, il n'avait pas besoin d'une épaule secourable pour le soutenir, il était un mâle viril et puissant, non mais. Il était resté inconscient trois jours, il devait rattraper son retard de repas. Il n'était pas aussi glouton que Luffy mais il avait des forces à récupérer. Il fit un énorme sourire de gosse devant son dessert préféré à Sanji lorsqu'il le vit arriver avec une casserole en main. Et Sanji se sentit bêtement heureux de revoir son compagnon de bonne humeur. Zoro lui avait vraiment manqué, plus qu'il ne l'aurait du, normalement. Le cuisinier observa Zoro manger avec plaisir. Il s'amusa de le voir défendre son repas des tentatives de vols de son capitaine affamé et n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les filles raconter au bretteur ce qu'il avait manqué pendant son sommeil ("non, je n'étais pas inconscient, je dormais pour récupérer ! J'ai juste dormi plus longtemps que prévu...").

Comme le second de l'équipage était à présent réveillé, il n'y avait plus de quoi attendre avant de lever l'ancre. Lorsque le Thousand Sunny s'éloigna enfin de Thriller Bark, Chopper avait déjà agressé Zoro à plusieurs reprises dans le but de lui remettre ses bandages. Et cette fois, il eut tout l'appui de Sanji, bien trop concerné par le rétablissement de son amant. Le médecin ne quittait pas le bretteur des yeux et lorsqu'il nota le premier signe de fatigue, il lui ordonna d'aller se coucher, et fissa. Zoro râla pour la forme, il aurait bien aimé continuer à boire et faire la fête en l'honneur du nouveau membre de l'équipage, Brook. Mais il devait bien avouer que s'endormir sur le pont ne lui aurait pas plu : ses points de suture l'irritaient et le froid et l'humidité n'allaient pas arranger le problème.

Alors que les fêtards ronflaient paisiblement sur le pont ou bavaient copieusement sur l'herbe, Sanji était adossé contre la porte menant vers les chambres. Il fumait une cigarette, perdu dans ses pensées. L'ambiance joyeuse était retombée, un calme plat pesait sur le bateau. Un calme qui portait avec lui les angoisses de Sanji. Il avait cru qu'elles partiraient une fois Zoro réveillé. En fait, c'était pire. Le cuisinier tremblait à l'idée de revivre à nouveau une telle situation (ce qui risquait de survenir à nouveau rapidement vu leur condition de hors-la-loi). Il ne voulait pas ressentir à nouveau l'horreur qu'était de perdre un être cher. Il ne l'avait pas perdu mais il en avait été persuadé. Le choc avait au moins eu le mérite de forcer Sanji à s'avouer l'évidence. D'un geste désinvolte, le cuisinier jeta son mégot à la mer.

La porte de la chambre de Zoro s'ouvrit, laissant un rais de lumière nocturne filtrer, esquissant une silhouette endormie. Zoro n'avait même pas pris la peine de se faufiler sous les couvertures ; les bras en croix, il dormait comme un bienheureux. Son corps était encore recouvert de bandages. Au moins, il n'avait pas essayé de les enlever, cette fois. Sanji se déchaussa et ôta ses vêtements. Il s'allongea sur le lit, se colla contre le bretteur et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur son cou et dessiner les contours rudes de sa mâchoire. Zoro frissonna. Il finit par se réveiller lorsque Sanji commença à embrasser sa gorge, rare partie de son corps dépourvue de bandage. Le cuisinier ne remarqua pas le réveil de son compagnon. Il continuait à le caresser, perdu dans ses pensées. Avec toutes les aventures que l'équipage avait vécues, ils s'étaient tous attachés les uns aux autres. Sanji n'osait pas imaginer la détresse que tous auraient ressentie si Zoro avait réellement perdu la vie suite à son sacrifice. En fait, il n'avait pas besoin de l'imaginer. Un horrible frisson le parcourut. Lui, il avait vraiment vécu cette situation. Il avait été persuadé de perdre Zoro. Sa main qui effleurait gentiment le corps de son amant se crispa, desserrant quelques bandages.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui encore cette après-midi me hurlait dessus parce que j'avais enlevé mes bandages pour faire un peu d'exercice ?

Zoro se redressa sur ses coudes. Sanji croisa son regard. Il se redressa à son tour, laissant ses lèvres frôler la bouche de l'autre homme.

— Tu es bien plus robuste que ça non ? Et puis, tu n'as qu'à me laisser faire.

Ils esquissèrent tous deux un sourire. Zoro mordit gentiment la lèvre inférieure de Sanji avant de s'allonger avec un soupir.

— Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.

Sanji se plaça à califourchon sur les hanches de son amant. Il se pencha sur son torse, le recouvrant de baisers et de caresses. Le cuisinier mettait beaucoup de douceur dans ses gestes, il voulait profiter du corps de son amant le plus longtemps possible, le savourer. Sanji s'attardait sur les zones où aucun bandage ne recouvraient la peau de Zoro. Il éveillait amoureusement les sens de son amant, le faisant gémir et frissonner. Zoro n'était pas habitué à tant de douceur, il se laissa très vite emporter. Sanji se délectait des soupirs de son compagnon, les mêmes soupirs qu'il poussait lorsqu'il dégustait un plat, un son qui faisait frémir Sanji de plaisir.

Zoro se cambra lorsque son compagnon lui mordilla la hanche. Sanji enroula ses doigts autour de l'érection naissante du bretteur et entreprit de lui donner plus de vigueur. Très vite, sa langue vint accentuer la caresse. Les gémissements de Zoro s'intensifièrent. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps, les froissant, tirant dessus. Il s'empêchait de se cambrer encore et d'imposer son propre rythme, laissant son compagnon mener la danse.

— Sanji...

Sanji cessa sa fellation. Il se redressa, avança vers le visage de son compagnon pour l'embrasser langoureusement. D'une main, il glissa le sexe de Zoro entre ses fesses.

— Zoro, prends-moi, murmura-t-il tout contre les lèvres de son amant. Je veux que tu me prennes.

Zoro empoigna la taille de Sanji et, d'un coup de rein, inversa leur position, plaquant l'autre homme sur le matelas. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Zoro frotta leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Ils grognèrent de concert dans la bouche de l'autre. Sanji s'empara d'une des mains de Zoro et lécha consciencieusement ses doigts sans le quitter du regard provoquant un délicieux frisson dans l'échine du bretteur. Le bretteur ne tint pas longtemps. Il faufila très vite ses doigts entre les fesses de Sanji, les introduisant un à un dans ses chairs, arrachant des grimaces de douleur et des soupirs de plaisir à son amant. Lorsque le cuisinier demanda à nouveau à son compagnon de le prendre, ce dernier ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps.

Sanji écarta encore plus ses cuisses, Zoro lui souleva les hanches et le pénétra avec lenteur jusqu'au moment où Sanji enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du bretteur et s'empala de lui-même sur son sexe. Tout deux poussèrent un gémissement. Zoro enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sanji, mordillant la chair sensible, là où la cicatrice de ses griffes trainait et dont il se faisait un plaisir de rouvrir à chacun de leurs ébats. Le cuisinier poussa un long gémissement et frémit d'autant plus lorsque son amant frappa sa prostate.

— Tu aimes ça, hm ?

Le bretteur empoigna un peu plus fort les fesses de Sanji. Ses lèvres remontèrent à sa mâchoire et à la bouche de Sanji. Ce dernier plongea son regard dans celui de Zoro.

— Oui, j'aime...

Un coup de rein plus profond interrompit Sanji qui se cambra et griffa le dos de Zoro. Sanji aimait le poids de son amant sur lui, ses lèvres et ses dents qui torturaient son cou, ses mains qui griffaient sa peau et caressaient son érection, son sexe qui le possédait de la plus délicieuse des manières, ses soupirs affriolants. Sanji aimait tout dans Zoro. Et pas seulement lorsqu'ils mêlaient ainsi leurs corps. Il aimait Zoro quand il ronchonnait, quand il appréciait sa cuisine, quand il dormait, quand il se disputait avec lui, quand il se battait. Et c'était si bon de le sentir en vie, soupirant tout contre lui, en lui.

Zoro sentit Sanji se crisper et gémir de plus en plus fort. Il amplifia les caresses sur son sexe tout en lui susurrant à l'oreille de venir pour lui. Le cuisinier ne tint plus très longtemps sous cette vague de plaisir et se laissa aller dans un cri, serrant ses cuisses autour de Zoro et plantant ses ongles dans ses épaules. Le bretteur le rejoignit après quelques coups de reins supplémentaires, dans un soupir alangui. Sanji passa ses doigts sur le torse de son amant, observant les bandages qui s'étaient défaits par endroit. Lui qui lui avait effectivement fait la morale toute la journée parce qu'il tentait de se défaire de ses bandages pour bouger avec plus d'aisance, il venait de le pousser à faire tout le contraire.

— Ça va ?

Zoro roula des yeux.

— Je ne suis pas en carton.

Sanji esquissa un sourire. Il attendit que Zoro s'allonge pour se coller tout contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, une main possessive posée sur ses pectoraux. Un silence confortable s'installa tout autour d'eux alors qu'ils se laissaient aller au sommeil. Sanji se colla contre son amant. Ils avaient bien besoin d'une douche : ils étaient poisseux et collants, mais ils s'en fichaient bien à cet instant. Le cuisinier crispa à nouveau ses doigts sur le torse de Zoro, froissant encore plus ses bandages. Il se sentait si mal à l'idée de perdre vraiment Zoro, l'homme qui, sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, sans lui demander son avis, lui avait volé son cœur.

— Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille.

Zoro respira profondément. Il caressa distraitement les cheveux de Sanji. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher très loin pour comprendre de quoi parlait son compagnon.

— Tu sais que je ne peux pas te promettre ça.

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire une telle promesse. Ils étaient entourés par le danger. La mort leur courrait après à longueur de journée que ce soit par les caprices de la nature en haute mer ou par les poursuites acharnées des marines. Ils devaient simplement vivre avec, sans trop se faire de mal. Zoro déposa un baiser sur le front de Sanji.

— Dors maintenant, et arrête de te tracasser.

* * *

Ha, Sanji vient de s'avouer comme un grand qu'il aime Zoro. C'est un grand pas dans leur histoire =)

Rendez-vous pour la prochaine spécialité du chef : les Takoyaki de Hachi avec les spoilers sur l'arc de Duval (qui m'a fait hurler de rire la première fois que je l'ai vu) et où c'est au tour de Zoro d'ouvrir enfin les yeux.

Si je suis mon planning, à partir de la veille de Noël, je ne pourrai plus avancer dans cette fic puisque j'aurai rattrapé le scénario officiel. Les spécialités du chef ne pourront donc plus du tout suivre le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine puisqu'il faut que j'attende à chaque fois la fin d'un arc pour savoir comment détourner le scénario à ma façon. Je suis même en train de me demander si je ne vais pas faire en sorte que le chapitre du 24 décembre sonne comme une fin (ça fera un très beau cadeau de Noël, non ?). Et que j'actualiserai la fic avec des 'bonus' qui feront référence à la suite de l'histoire. Je voudrai avoir votre avis sur la question.


	14. Les takoyaki de Hachi

Titre : Les takoyaki de Hachi  
Rating : PG-13  
Disclaimer : à m'sieur Oda  
Note : Nous nous rapprochons de la fin... Ce chapitre est court, comme les autres en fait, le chapitre précédent était un extra-terrestre par rapport aux autres, mais un joli extra-terrestre, j'en conviens volontiers. J'évoque vaguement l'arc de Duval. Et je dois bien avouer que je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre, je trouve qu'il manque un petit quelque chose dans l'ambiance, non ?

Jun-yun : *rougit de plaisir* je suis heureuse que ce lemon te plaise tant :D Hihi, Perona sera dans un des chapitres suivants, ça dépendra quel point de vue vous voudrez lire d'abord, celui de Zoro ou celui de Sanji, j'en parle à la fin du chapitre. Pourquoi pas pour la saison 2, c'est pas bête. Comme une déesse ! Mais non, arrête, mes chevilles vont exploser ! Merci beaucoup quand même =)  
Clelie : Merci pour ta review. Bah, Zoro est robuste, ce n'est pas une petite partie de jambes en l'air qui va le mettre KO :D Je trouve aussi, pour l'idée des bonus. Je vais m'arrêter aux retrouvailles après l'ellipse des deux ans et je trouve que ça sonne très bien pour une fin, en plus. La fin d'une aventure, le début d'une autre !  
fan royxhavoc : merci beaucoup pour ta review =)

* * *

Zoro, quand il le voulait, avait l'esprit vif et comprenait vite. Mais en général, il ne se servait pas de cette part de lui, il préférait laisser les choses venir de leur propre volonté, il était bien trop paresseux pour leur courir lui-même après. Cependant, il était parfois utile qu'il réfléchisse pour ne pas s'attirer des ennuis. Jusqu'à présent, Zoro n'avait pas réfléchi souvent parce qu'il se fichait bien d'être dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou, c'était un bon moyen d'user de ses sabres et de devenir toujours un peu plus fort. Il devait tout de même bien avouer que, parfois, il n'était pas question de se battre et de gagner en puissance. D'ailleurs, à y repenser, les rares fois où il avait fait travailler ses neurones, c'était pour résoudre des soucis relationnels au sein de l'équipage. Il songeait par exemple au cas d'Usopp qui avait quitté ses camarades pour ensuite vouloir les rejoindre à nouveau. En fait, quand il décidait de dépenser de l'énergie à penser, c'était pour le bien des autres, et pas pour le sien. Il était d'un altruisme remarquable, peut-être même était-il prêt à faire harakiri en cas de disgrâce. Un samurai jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Et l'idée de donner de sa personne, de se sacrifier pour le bien-être de l'équipage ne lui faisait pas peur. Il en avait donné la preuve face à Bartolomeo Kuma. Il aurait aimé que personne ne le surprenne, mais cet idiot de Sanji n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de rester évanoui comme tout le monde. Quand Sanji lui murmura de ne plus jamais lui faire une peur pareille, trois jours après la confrontation avec le terrible corsaire, il comprit sa détresse et il se surprit à compatir. Lui aussi avait eu horriblement peur quand son compagnon avait à son tour proposé sa vie en échange de celle des autres. Il avait été terrifié, si terrifié qu'il avait délibérément assommé Sanji. Il avait frappé un de ses propres camarades dans le dos ! Mais c'était pour leur bien à tous. Et aussi parce qu'il ne se serait jamais pardonné si Sanji avait vraiment perdu la vie sur Thriller Bark.

Zoro fit une grimace. Il venait de se souvenir pourquoi il n'aimait pas réfléchir : réfléchir sur un problème dévoilait d'autres problèmes avec un effet boule de neige. C'était épuisant. Le bretteur sentit Sanji remuer contre lui. Il esquissa un sourire et embrassa le front de son amant. Le cuisinier poussa un petit soupir de contentement.

— Tu sais que si tu ne te réveilles pas d'ici une demi-heure, Luffy va entrer et hurler avec perte et fracas. Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur quand son estomac est vide.

Sanji grogna pour toute réponse. Il se colla un peu plus contre Zoro et enfouit avec plaisir son visage dans son cou. Ils étaient encore tout collants de leurs ébats de la veille, Zoro aurait bien aimé faire un saut du côté de la salle de bain. Et entraîner Sanji avec lui, bien évidemment. C'était en plus un bon prétexte pour ôter ses horribles bandages qui le démangeaient. Et une fois sa douche prise, il se précipiterait près de Chopper pour le supplier de retirer les fils de ses points de suture avant qu'il ne les arrache lui-même avec désespoir.

— Allez, réveille-toi, on a bien besoin de passer à la douche.  
— Hm. Et tes draps ont bien besoin d'une bonne lessive.

Sanji se dégagea à regret du corps de son amant et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il avait si bien dormi. Il observa Zoro s'étirer paresseusement et sortir du lit.

— Non, allez, n'enfile pas de caleçon, tout le monde dort encore à cette heure-ci, laisse-moi au moins reluquer tes fesses jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Zoro coula un regard amusé à Sanji par-dessus son épaule. Il se pencha vers le sol et ramassa son sous-vêtement pour l'enfiler sous les protestations du cuisinier.

— Pff, rabat-joie.

Sanji enfila à son tour un caleçon. Et en guise de représailles, il s'accrocha au cou de Zoro et enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Avec un sourire mutin, il se pencha vers la gorge de son amant et embrassa les zones les plus sensibles. Zoro gémit et tenta de se dégager de Sanji. Voyant que ce dernier voulait jouer à la sangsue, il agrippa ses hanches pour le maintenir et se dirigea ainsi jusqu'à la salle de bain, une douche bien glacée lui servirait de leçon. Lui, il supportait très bien l'eau froide et elle serait une bénédiction pour ses plaies qui piquaient et brûlaient encore.

Tout en déambulant difficilement à travers les couloirs du Thousand Sunny (un Sanji qui vous léchouille le cou n'était pas bon pour la concentration), Zoro tentait de faire lâcher prise au cuisinier en le chatouillant. Ils gloussaient tous les deux comme des gosses et s'embrassaient avec insouciance, se cognant parfois contre un mur (les couloirs étaient étroits dans un navire). Ils ressemblaient à des adolescents insouciants qui découvraient l'amour. Zoro stoppa net son avancée en réalisant ce à quoi il les avait comparés, lui et Sanji. Son amant redressa la tête à sa hauteur.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Zoro observa Sanji sans lui répondre. Le cuisinier avait la tête penchée sur le côté, les joues rougies et une moue adorable sur les lèvres. Son œil pétillait de malice, mais aussi d'amour, de beaucoup d'amour. C'était évident, tellement évident. Mais Zoro détestait réfléchir parce que ça engendrait d'autres questions avec un effet boule de neige qu'il trouvait assez incommodant. C'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de sa relation avec Sanji. C'est pourquoi aussi il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de réaliser, il décida tout simplement de l'assimiler, de l'accepter comme ça venait, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son cuisinier.

— Je t'aime.

Sanji cligna des yeux. Venait-il bien de comprendre ? Abasourdi, il laissa ses jambes glisser et ses pieds revenir au sol. Il se sentait tout d'un coup bêtement euphorique. Il avait envie de plaquer Zoro, là, contre le mur et de l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain et de lui montrer ho combien ses sentiments étaient réciproques (dans son état, il lui aurait été impossible de prononcer le moindre mot, l'action était la solution). Et c'est ce que fit Sanji. Zoro fut surpris de la réaction démesurée de son compagnon, mais il se laissa faire de bonne grâce, saisissant parfaitement le message. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'apprécier ce moment à sa juste valeur : Sanji avait eu la très mauvaise idée de plaquer durement Zoro contre la porte de la chambre de Nami, qui sortit comme une furie de son antre, les cheveux en pétard, armée de son climat tact, la chemise qui lui servait de pyjama froissée et de travers.

— NON, MAIS VOUS AVEZ FINI DE RIRE ET DE FAIRE TOUT CE BOUCAN ?

Dans sa colère, Nami ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient en sous-vêtement et encore moins que Sanji avait été sur le point de faire subir le dernier des outrages à Zoro pile contre la porte de sa chambre. Heureusement pour eux. Ils n'écopèrent que de quelques pernicieux coups de foudre, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Sanji alla se planquer dans la cuisine, Zoro dans la salle de bain et Nami se calma enfin. Cette fille était vraiment trop colérique pour le bien de l'équipage. D'ailleurs, avec tout le bruit qu'elle venait de produire, elle avait réveillé tout le monde ; plus moyen pour Sanji de profiter de Zoro quelques heures (oui, après ce que venait de lui dire Zoro, il aurait vraiment besoin quelques heures) dans un coin tranquille. Il dut se contenter d'un baiser langoureux lorsque Zoro sortit de la salle de bain et que lui y entrait.

L'équipage n'eut pas une seconde à lui, ce jour-là. Zoro et Sanji ne purent pas se retrouver en tête à tête comme ils le désiraient tant depuis l'aube. Les pirates s'approchaient de Red Line et durent affronter les caprices du temps. À peine remis de leurs émotions, ils firent la rencontre d'une sirène et outre la polémique autour de grand-mère Kokoro, la jolie créature les embarqua dans une nouvelle aventure. Une aventure ma foi fort divertissante, qui les amusa plus que ne les stressa. Après Oz, Moria et Kuma, les Tobio Riders étaient à peine plus menaçants que des escargots de mer.

Ho bien sûr, ils rencontrèrent quelques obstacles. Rien d'insurmontable pour eux, cependant. Zoro se maudit d'être aussi faible, de ne pas avoir récupéré plus vite que ça des dommages subits à cause de Kuma. Il s'en voulut d'autant plus lorsqu'il fallut sauter en mer pour récupérer un Sanji en mauvaise, très mauvaise posture. Et Zoro dut se concentrer de retenir Luffy qui, lui aussi, voulait plonger pour récupérer le cuisinier. Heureusement qu'ils avaient provisoirement une sirène dans leurs rangs. Zoro se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle, qu'il s'était mordu les lèvres à sang et qu'il s'était entièrement crispé que lorsque Caimie revint à la surface, Sanji fermement collé contre sa poitrine. Le bretteur esquissa un sourire en écoutant l'échange de la jeune fille avec l'équipage. Il se détendit enfin. Sanji était revenu en un morceau et toujours le même. Pour la peine, Zoro aurait bien embrassé la sirène. Soulagé, il ne fit plus trop attention à la suite du combat. De toute façon, leurs adversaires n'avaient aucune chance contre la force de frappe des chapeaux de paille.

L'équipage de Luffy put enfin se reposer autour d'une généreuse fournée de Takoyaki, mitonnée par les soins de Hachi, Caimie et Pappag, en guise de remerciements. Le modeste restaurant de l'homme poisson n'était pas suffisamment grand pour accueillir tout le monde. Sanji s'était précipité vers le comptoir pour analyser la façon de cuisiner de Hachi, décortiquer ses mouvements et deviner les secrets de sa recette. Il fut déçu que Zoro ait cédé sa place à son capitaine pour préférer le pont du Thousand Sunny : il aimait toujours autant observer son amant manger. Il n'eut pas à rester loin de Zoro longtemps. Tout le monde se réunit très vite sur l'herbe du navire pour se désaltérer et faire descendre leur copieux repas.

Après avoir servi le thé à tout le monde, Sanji alla s'installer sur les cuisses de Zoro. Ce dernier, bien que surpris, le laissa faire. Il adorait quand le cuisinier se collait comme ça tout contre lui. Ils appréciaient d'être simplement ensemble, sans rien faire de ès cette si longue journée, ils méritaient bien de se retrouver dans le calme. Et Zoro était tellement soulagé de constater de lui-même que Sanji n'avait rien de cassé et qu'il avait correctement récupéré de sa presque noyade. Le cuisinier ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Il se redressa vers le visage du bretteur, lui embrassa la mâchoire et se réinstalla confortablement.

— Moi aussi, murmura Sanji de sorte que seul Zoro puisse l'entendre. Moi aussi.

Zoro esquissa un sourire et embrassa les cheveux de son amant, sans prononcer un mot de plus. Ils se concentrèrent alors sur les indications de Hachi concernant la direction à prendre pour atteindre l'archipel Shabondy. Dès qu'ils auraient un peu de temps pour eux, ils en profiteraient pour se répéter encore et encore qu'ils s'aimaient, sans risquer d'être interrompus par qui que ce soit.

* * *

Je me suis arraché les cheveux pour garder un Zoro au maximum IC, je ne sais pas si j'y suis parvenue. Rien que le fait qu'il se déclare me paraît tellement incongru mais il fallait bien qu'il le fasse d'une façon ou d'une autre, non ? Et je voulais qu'il le fasse avant La Diète !

Rendez-vous pour la prochaine spécialité du chef : La Diète (1), à vous de me dire si vous préférez découvrir la diète de Zoro ou celle de Sanji en premier :D il y aura des spoilers sur l'ellipse des deux ans (l'anime n'en est pas encore là mais il y fait référence avec les épisodes 'retour sur l'équipage').


	15. La diète 1

Titre : La Diète (1)  
Rating : PG-13  
Disclaimer : à m'sieur Oda  
Note : Ce chapitre fait référence à la séparation de deux ans de l'équipage et tout particulièrement de la formation de Zoro. Et avec Perona un peu partout (+ une dédicace à Jun-yun avec un tout tout petit peu de Perona/Usopp) ! Ho et il y a aussi un peu de Mihawk/Shanks, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour résister au Mihawk/Zoro qui me fait de l'oeil, surtout depuis que je sais que Mihawk a entraîné Zoro pendant 2 ans, ça émoustille mon imagination.  
Ce chapitre est court, et le suivant le sera aussi, ce sont des épisodes tampon dans l'anime et il ne sont que vaguement évoqués dans le manga. Ils ne permettent pas d'avancer de beaucoup la relation de Zoro et Sanji mais il me semblait primordial de parler de ces moments de leur vie.  
Je vous avoue que j'aime de moins en moins chaque nouveau chapitre, les premiers étaient bien mieux. :(

Jun-yun : Merci beaucoup ! Parfaitement, il manque quelque chose au début et à la fin... Mais bon xD Je suis contente que Zoro ne te paraît pas OOC, c'est ma plus grande peur de fanfiqueuse, le OOC, j'en ai fait assez pour trois vies xD  
Clelie : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu le trouveras toujours aussi bien 'conservé' dans ce chapitre, ça devient d'ailleurs plus complexe de rester IC au fur et à mesure que j'avance !

* * *

Zoro fixait son onigiri d'un œil morne. Perona se demandait ce que ce pauvre onigiri avait fait pour mériter un tel regard. Pour sa part, elle trouvait ces repas très équilibrés. Sur Thriller Bark, elle mangeait trop de bonbons et cela générait des caries. Mais Kumashi était nul en cuisine et elle, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un repas équilibré avant d'atterrir sur cette île. À la pensée de son si mignon zombie, le regard de Perona se fit aussi terne que celui de Zoro. La jeune fille nota que le bretteur faisait toujours cette tête à l'heure des repas, comme si manger lui rappelait soudain qu'il était loin du reste de l'équipage. Perona était proche de la vérité. Manger rappelait trop de choses à Zoro. Tout d'abord, il se souvenait de la cuisine de Sanji mille fois meilleure que les piètres onigiri, salades légères et viandes grillées qui regroupaient le régime adapté à son entraînement. Le jeune homme était sûr que Mihawk exagérait sur son entraînement, exprès, juste par sadisme (il en était d'autant plus sûr quand il surprenait son maître vider une ou deux bouteilles de rhum alors qu'il n'était pas sensé y avoir droit). Et qui disait cuisine disait Sanji. Et Sanji manquait à Zoro. Un peu de trop pour son bien. Beaucoup de trop.

Quand il avait réalisé qu'il aimait Sanji, Zoro avait été surpris et puis émerveillé de ressentir une telle chose pour quelqu'un. Ça lui rappelait les réactions stupides qu'il avait eues, enfant, à chaque fois qu'il se confrontait à Kuina. C'était agréable. Mais en même temps stressant. Il savait, pour l'avoir déjà vécu une fois, que perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime n'est pas une épreuve facile à vivre. On n'oublie jamais. Il n'oubliait jamais Kuina. Et son souvenir était douloureux. Ici, il découvrait un autre aspect négatif de ce sentiment : la frustration. Cela faisait deux mois déjà qu'il avait reçu le message de Luffy. Deux mois sans personne de l'équipage, deux mois sans Sanji. Ils n'avaient même pas eu un instant en tête à tête depuis le moment où Zoro s'était déclaré. Et l'enchaînement de leurs aventures les avait éparpillés partout autour de monde, merci Kuma. Il en tirait tout de même un avantage : il était entraîné par Mihawk, le plus grand bretteur du monde, celui qu'il devrait un jour battre. Mais Sanji lui manquait. Dès qu'il y avait un moment de flottement pendant son entraînement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son amant et de regretter sa présence, leurs disputes et leur complicité.

— Tu n'as pas faim ?

Zoro leva le regard vers Perona, elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être inquiète ou de se poser de question. Le bretteur trouvait cette fille vraiment effrayante. Elle lui filait des frissons dans le dos. Elle avait l'art de se déplacer en silence (quand elle ne se mettait pas à parler ou à rire toute seule), un vrai fantôme. Et une vraie crasse, surtout pour l'aspect fantôme.

— Pas trop.

Perona pencha la tête sur le côté. Zoro avait le regard ailleurs. Il sembla se souvenir qu'il avait de la nourriture en main et finit par manger, lentement. La jeune fille n'aimait pas Zoro, il était trop dans la lune. Et quand il n'était pas rêveur, il était d'un stoïcisme à toute épreuve, ce n'était pas drôle. Ho, bien sûr, ses fantômes brisaient son apparent cœur de pierre, mais ils devenaient de moins en moins efficaces. Zoro commençait à résister à ses Negative Hollow aussi bien que le maître des lieux. Ce n'était vraiment pas amusant. Elle s'ennuyait sur cette île. Les choses amusantes survenaient dans des intervalles trop longs à son goût. Perona aurait de très loin préféré la présence de ce Usopp, l'homme au moral toujours à zéro. Elle était sûre qu'avec lui, il y aurait eu de l'animation (et elle aurait pensé à vider son sac de toutes horribles bestioles au préalable dès son arrivée sur l'île).

— Tu as des nouvelles de ton équipage ?

Perona essayait toujours de faire parler un peu le bretteur, histoire de mouvementer leurs repas un minimum. Mihawk se restaurait près d'eux sans piper mot et sans prêter attention à son disciple et à la pique-assiette, comme il aimait l'appeler, une nuance affective dans le ton. Mais Zoro ne faisait rien pour récompenser ses efforts de socialisation. Zoro n'avait que des défauts : il était un homme paresseux, froid (si elle savait !) et une brute à la boussole interne défectueuse. Il n'était pas très bavard.

— Non.

La preuve, il ne parlait que par monosyllabes.

— Et pas la peine de demander, je ne te donnerai pas d'infos sur Usopp.

Perona ajouta « goujaterie » dans sa liste des défauts de Zoro. Elle ne trouvait pas le jeune homme passionné. Mais il fallait avouer que les rares personnes qui l'avaient vu ainsi se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main : Kuina et son père, Robin (mais pour elle, Zoro ne le savait pas, la dame était une voyeuse discrète) et Sanji, évidemment. Perona croisa les bras et fit une moue boudeuse qui vola une grimace à Zoro. Il engloutit d'une bouchée le reste de son onigiri et se leva d'un bond. Il s'étira sous l'œil attentif de son maître et attendit que ce dernier se décide à reprendre l'entraînement. Il ne se fit par prier, surtout quand Perona fit mine de lui faire la conversation.

La jeune fille se leva à contrecœur. Elle suivit les deux hommes en trottinant, les yeux grands ouverts, attentifs. Cela faisait à peine deux mois que Zoro était arrivé, que son entraînement avait commencé. La routine s'était pourtant déjà bien installée. Perona aimait tout particulièrement assister aux entraînements de combat, quand Zoro et Mihawk sortaient les sabres. Elle évitait consciencieusement les échauffements et les leçons de sabre. Voir Mihawk faire du gringue à son disciple avec l'excuse qu'il tentait simplement de le déstabiliser pour tester sa maîtrise de lui-même, elle ne voulait pas regarder, merci, c'était bien gentil. Elle avait un peu pitié pour Zoro. Pendant les combats par contre, c'était mouvementé et ils étaient tous les deux concentrés sur leur attaque et leur défense. Perona aimait lancer des Negative Hollow de temps en temps, pour pimenter l'entraînement. Cela avait valu une très vilaine cicatrice à l'œil de Zoro la première fois qu'elle s'était risquée à le faire. Depuis, le jeune homme fuyait les fantômes comme la peste. Quoi que, maintenant qu'il pouvait plus ou moins combattre leur effet, il se laissait attraper, sans essayer d'esquiver.

Le combat fut interrompu inopinément. Un homme, un pirate supposa Perona, arriva en courant vers les deux hommes. Il hurlait qu'il avait un message à délivrer de la part de Shanks le Roux. Zoro baissa ses sabres et se tourna vers lui. Il évita de justesse une attaque en traitre de son maître. Il n'allait pas se faire avoir par un tel coup bas. Une fois, mais pas deux. Le coup du Negative Hollow lui avait coûté un œil, il avait compris la leçon.

Apparemment, Shanks venait rendre visite au corsaire régulièrement. Curieux, Zoro et Perona suivirent Mihawk dans la pièce où il accueillait à chaque fois le pirate. Ils voulaient rencontrer au moins une fois un des empereurs du Nouveau Monde. D'autant plus qu'il était quasiment le père spirituel de Luffy. Zoro voulait voir de quel bois se chauffait l'homme qui avait inspiré son capitaine.

Ils n'attendirent pas très longtemps. Shanks entra d'un pas conquérant. Une bouteille de saké accrochée à sa ceinture, il salua Mihawk de sa main, l'œil pétillant de malice. Son attention se détourna sur Zoro qui lui tournait le dos. Il détailla le jeune homme qui retint un frisson de malaise. Un petit sourire mutin se dessina sur les lèvres de Shanks.

— Dis donc Mihawk, je ne savais pas que tu avais accepté un aussi joli morceau comme apprenti. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as accepté, d'ailleurs.

Et tout en parlant, Shanks tenta de mettre la main aux fesses de Zoro. Ce dernier l'évita en glissant d'un pas de côté, sans laisser rien paraître sur son visage. Il se concentrait pour rester stoïque. Il savait, avec l'entraînement, que s'il montrait un quelconque émoi, cela encouragerait le pervers. Zoro faillit soupirer de lassitude. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez avec Mihawk, voilà que son amant débarquait sur l'île. Ha, ce que Sanji lui manquait ! Shanks avait fait une petite moue déçue à l'esquive de Zoro, mais son regard retomba très vite sur le corsaire. Et le jeune bretteur en profita pour s'esquiver. Peut-être que l'équipage de Shanks avait une ou deux bouteilles de rhum à partager avec lui, ça lui manquait. Il pourrait momentanément oublier son calvaire et fantasmer sur Sanji dans son coin pendant que d'autres prenaient du bon temps. Du coin de l'œil, il nota que Perona quittait l'endroit avec le nez retroussé, dans une grimace de dégoût. Voir deux croutons se faire des papouilles était très bas dans sa liste des choses auxquelles elle désirait assister.

Zoro espéra sincèrement que personne, surtout Sanji, ne vive des moments aussi pénibles que ça, où qu'il se trouvait en cet instant.

* * *

Ha, comme Zoro se trompe ! Si il savait ce qu'est en train d'endurer son pauvre Sanji ^^

Rendez-vous pour la prochaine spécialité du chef : La Diète (2). Et ça sera du point de vue de Sanji :D

J'y pense, Usopp, en fait, il y a plein de filles qui lui courent après dans cette fic : Kaya (je ne la mentionne pas mais c'est canon), Nami et Perona. Sanji s'en arracherait les cheveux si il apprenait ça et, accessoirement, il arracherait les yeux d'Usopp avec une petite cuillère qu'il aurait trempé dans du jus de pamplemousse avant, le regard un peu fou.


	16. La diète 2

Titre : La Diète (2)  
Rating : PG-13 (Sanji me dit que j'aurai carrément du mettre M pour ce chapitre tellement c'est gore, selon lui... A vrai dire, il ne veut simplement pas que les pauvres donzelles au coeur tendre lisent ce chapitre, il n'y est pas à son avantage)  
Disclaimer : à m'sieur Oda  
Note : Ce chapitre fait référence à la séparation de deux ans de l'équipage et tout particulièrement de la torture de Sanji. Ce chapitre est sorti tout seul, je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'écrire un mini-plan avant :D

Jun-yun : Je t'en prie, appelle-moi comme tu veux :D Effectivement, pauvre Sanji. Il a certainement beaucoup souffert sur l'île des travestis, pour notre plus grand bonheur ! Personnellement, j'adoooore cette partie de One Piece. Oda est un maître (d'ailleurs, c'est plutôt lui qui mérite d'être appelé kami-sama).  
Clelie : Merci beaucoup ! Amuse-toi bien à la lecture de ce chapitre ;)

* * *

Sanji fit une moue dégoûtée en voyant la robe rose bonbon et la paire de talons aiguilles que lui tendait Cindy, le travesti qu'il devait affronter pour obtenir sa recette secrète. Ok, ce challenge, il l'avait relevé. Il n'était pas encore assez fort pour piquer les recettes de ces fous sans avoir à les combattre. Le pire, c'est qu'ils tenaient tous à ce qu'il se batte à chaque fois en robe ! Ça faisait six mois qu'il fuyait les hommes de cette île et jouait à l'agent secret qui se planque et observe de loin. Parfois, il devait bien sortir de sa cachète pour tenter de chaparder les recettes de ses horribles hôtes mais jusqu'à présent, il s'était toujours fait prendre et était obligé de mériter la recette en gagnant un duel.

Sanji était peut-être tombé sur une île où les autochtones étaient des pros en cuisine mais les autochtones en question étaient très peu fréquentables, selon ses critères. Des hommes qui se maquillent et se baladent en robe, c'était mauvais pour son brave cœur de gentleman. Après avoir réussi à se changer loin des regards indiscrets (un vrai tour de force sur cette île), Sanji se décida à retourner face à son adversaire, la tête haute. Enfin, presque. Il avait trop honte de porter un vêtement pareil, vêtement qui conviendrait beaucoup mieux à une délicate jeune fille aux yeux de biche. Et les talons aiguilles, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus pratique pour maintenir un équilibre parfait. Mais c'est vrai que, vu son style de combat, ça pouvait faire très mal. Encore fallait-il qu'il soit habitué à ce genre de chaussures.

Après six mois de courses-poursuites et de combats en robe, Sanji avait fini par se fiche des regards indiscrets posés sur lui quand il se battait la tête en bas. Au point où il en était, il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. Pour maintenir sa santé mentale plus ou moins dans un bon état, il évitait de se montrer trop souvent. La vision d'horreur qu'offraient les travestis lui soulevait le cœur. Il n'était pas fait de pierre comme Zoro. Quoi que, Zoro n'aurait certainement pas plus tenu que lui dans un univers pareil.

— Tu es si adorable habillé ainsi. C'est dommage que tu sois aussi buté.  
— Ho la ferme ! Et en garde, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

Cindy gloussa. Il était horrible, grand, la carrure trop large et les bras poilus. Il jurait atrocement avec sa mini-jupe bleu ciel et son maquillage était d'un mauvais goût.

— Allons, cesse de fuir ta part de féminité.

Sanji grinça des dents. Sa part de féminité, elle n'aimait certainement porter des robes. Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était les hommes virils. Et le cuisinier se doutait que SON homme viril n'apprécierait sûrement pas de le voir débarquer la bouche en cœur judicieusement peinturlurée de rouge, la démarche chaloupée à cause de ses hauts talons, une robe de jouvencelle sur les épaules et moulant ses formes on ne pouvait plus MASCULINES ! Son homme aimait lui aussi les hommes virils. Et Sanji savait de source sûre que Zoro adorait quand il ne fermait pas tous les boutons de ses chemises. Et ses chemises, aux dernières nouvelles, n'étaient pas coupées pour les silhouettes généreuses des filles. Elles lui donnait un air de dandy, ce qui n'était en rien féminin. Zoro aimait aussi quand Sanji portait sa cravate (une cravate, même si les filles aussi en portaient, c'était on ne pouvait plus viril) pour la lui avoir souvent laissée autour du cou pendant leurs ébats. Le cuisinier eut un petit sourire rêveur à ce souvenir.

Et NON, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Zoro, à eux et surtout au fait que Zoro, il n'était pas là et qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant, pfiou, un an et demi. Ce qu'il avait hâte de revoir des vrais hommes et des vrais femmes et surtout le bretteur. Les formes pulpeuses de ses douces Nami et Robin lui manquaient. Pas autant que Zoro mais elles lui manquaient tout de même. Et ce qu'il voulait plaquer Zoro contre n'importe qu'elle surface pour fêter leur premier 'je t'aime', ce qu'ils n'avait pas pu faire le jour-même à cause de ce fichu Duval, de son fichu de capitaine intenable et de ce fichu Kuma !

Et à cause du corsaire, il était coincé dans la pire île de l'univers, son pire cauchemar. A côté, il était persuadé que l'enfer, c'était des vacances paradisiaques. Au moins, les démons n'étaient pas des travestis, ils portaient des vêtements en cuir et il y avait de langoureuses succubes et des incubes tentateurs. Hm, et si les incubes avaient des cheveux verts... Sanji secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il devenait dingue. En même temps, c'était compréhensible au vu des horreurs visuelles qui l'entouraient à présent pour assister à son combat. Tout en lui susurrant avec des sourires dégueux qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer et à les rejoindre dans la joie, la bonne humeur et les petites paillettes roses.

Pour ne plus avoir à entendre ces simagrées, Sanji chargea son adversaire du jour pour finir cette corvée en un tournemain, ou de pied plutôt, dans son cas. Son opposant n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et n'eut aucun mal à esquiver cette offensive rageuse. Il se battait à mains nues en se tortillant et faisant des acrobaties alambiquées. Sanji ne pouvait plus que parer et éviter les coups. Cipndy était très rapide. Ses coups étaient meurtriers, bien plus effrayants que les coups de pieds de Bon Clay. Mais pas suffisamment puissants pour mettre à mal Sanji. Le cuisinier n'avait jamais autant béni les bagarres entre Zoro et lui. La force surhumaine du bretteur s'avérait en ce moment très utile pour Sanji. En comparaison, les coups des travestis étaient plutôt faibles. C'était facile pour le cuisinier d'encaisser parfois des attaques pour mieux répliquer. Le plus dangereux avec les travestis, c'était plutôt leur agilité. Ils savaient frapper là où ça faisait mal, là où ça vous coupait le souffle et là où ça vous sonnait de trop dangereuses secondes.

Sanji fit un bond de côté pour éviter un coup vicieux de la part de Cindy. Il était temps qu'il en finisse, il en avait marre de subir cette robe, vraiment pas pratique pour combattre. Le tissu s'était déchiré par endroit et ça le gênait plus que ça lui facilitait la tâche. Après un quart d'heure à simplement éviter les coups et à analyser le style de combat de Cindy, Sanji n'eut aucun mal à toucher les points faibles de son opposant. Il devait juste se concentrer sur le combat, ne pas se laisser distraire par la laideur des travestis, cela lui avait déjà coûté lors de ses premières batailles.

Cindy s'éloigna brusquement de Sanji. Il sentait que le cuisinier préparait une contre-attaque meurtrière. Il préférait s'accorder quelques secondes de repos pour éviter de perdre le combat. Ses camarades s'étaient fait souvent battre à cause des ruses de Sanji et non pas de sa force de frappe. Les yeux plissés, il détaillait attentivement le jeune éphèbe blond qui résistait encore et toujours à ses envahisseurs. La mine calme, Sanji se baissa pour déchirer sa robe et créer ainsi deux belles fentes dévoilant ses cuisses. Ainsi, il pouvait mieux bouger. Son adversaire (et le reste de l'assistance) fut tellement surpris par cette initiative (Sanji avait de belles jambes) qu'il ne vit pas venir le mouton-shoot amélioré.

Cindy se prit un talon aiguille dans l'estomac et il regretta d'avoir proposé à Sanji de telles chaussures pour le combat. Il avait pourtant pensé que cela aurait plutôt déstabilisé le pirate. Raté. Le coup fut tellement brutal que le carnet de cuisine que Cindy protégeait s'échappa de son attache, autour de la ceinture du travesti. Fier de lui, Sanji s'empara de son trophée, le sourire vainqueur, oubliant qu'il était toujours en robe, que cette dernière était terriblement déchirée, la pauvre et qu'un de ses talons s'était cassé. Son air extatique fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il fut surpris par un flash. Un regard vers Ivankov, qui le suivait partout depuis qu'il avait relevé son défi de battre tous les maîtres cuisiniers de l'île, lui indiqua qu'il venait d'être pris en photo. Sanji blanchit et se sentit soudain nauséeux. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'osait pas courir après la reine des travestis pour lui arracher son appareil photo et de le réduire en charpie, il avait trop peur que les rôles s'inversent, d'être poursuivi à son tour et d'être torturé à coups de bâtons de rouge à lèvres et de crayons pour les yeux. Et pitié non, il ne voulait même pas penser aux nœuds dans les cheveux et encore moins aux porte-jarretelles que son précédent adversaire avait voulu lui faire enfiler (adversaire qui s'en est pris plein la gueule, sans vouloir être vulgaire, après avoir osé insister). Sanji se surprit à sentir ses lèvres trembler et être à la limite de fondre en larme. Le pauvre, il frôlait la crise nerveuse.

Par tous les dieux des océans, le Flying Dutchman et Gold Roger, que les prochains mois se passent vite, très vite. Ou Sanji ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Et de sa santé mentale.

* * *

Rendez-vous pour la prochaine spécialité du chef : Le fondant au chocolat et à la menthe poivrée et la boucle sera bouclée.

Huhu, Sanji pète vraiment un plomb dans ce chapitre, mais il faut le comprendre, le pauvre, il vit son pire cauchemar. J'ai prévu une petite vengeance dans le chapitre suivant, enfin, si je ne change pas d'avis.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, pour la photo, c'est un de mes trips de One Piece, l'idée que l'aventure de Sanji chez les travestis ne restera pas inconnue des autres membres de l'équipage parce qu'Ivankov aura eu la bonne idée de leur envoyer un courrier-mouette avec des photos jointes à ses lettres ^^ D'ailleurs, si vous voulez encore voir Sanji souffrir, le dernier chapitre de "de couteaux de cuisine et de sabres" intitulé "the travelo way" parle du même thème, autour de la photo, toujours :D

Ça me fait tout bizarre de bientôt mettre le mot FIN à cette fic. Ho bien sûr, elle ne sera pas vraiment finie puisque je continuerai à poster mais beaucoup beaucoup moins régulièrement puisqu'il faudra attendre à chaque fois la fin d'un arc et le début du suivant pour que je puisse écrire la transition, à ma sauce, bien évidemment.


	17. Le fondant au chocolat et menthe poivrée

Titre : Le fondant au chocolat et à la menthe poivrée  
Rating : PG-13  
Disclaimer : à m'sieur Oda  
Note : Spoilers chapitre 598. Un chapitre tout court aussi, j'avoue avoir passé ma semaine à préparer le réveillon de Noël plutôt qu'à écrire :D Le scénario ne permet pas aux amoureux de se retrouver plus intimement que ça dans ce chapitre :( ça sera malheureusement pour le prochain arc.

Jun-yun : Haha, tant mieux, ça me fait super plaisir ! :D Ha, j'espère que tu le trouveras délicieux, en tout cas, ce chapitre. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

— Tu te fiches de moi ?  
— Non, je suis sérieux.  
— Il est hors de question que tu ailles pêcher juste parce que tu t'emmerdes ! Tu n'as pas conscience du danger ?  
— Quel danger ?

Sanji fut prit d'une délicieuse envie de strangulation. Zoro était toujours aussi horripilant après deux ans.

— Tu n'as pas gagné en intelligence ces dernières années, p'tit pois. Figure-toi que l'archipel grouille de marines.

Zoro haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait des marines, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée si ils venaient à avoir l'idée saugrenue de l'attaquer. Sanji grinça des dents.

— Bon, je vais tenter de faire simple. "Marines" "Venir" "Nous" "Courir" "Bateau".  
— T'as pas besoin de me parler comme si j'étais un attardé, sourcils en vrille.

Sanji s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'il entendit de terrifiants petits rires venir dans leur direction. Il pâlit et eut un tic nerveux. Zoro se garda de poser des questions. Mais, lui aussi, une rumeur attira son attention.

— Tiens, c'est quoi le bruit qu'il y a là-bas ? Du grabuge sûrement. Ma main à couper qu'on y trouvera notre capitaine.  
— C'est parfait ! Allons-y !

Sanji fit mine de tirer Zoro par le bras mais son mouvement fut interrompu par des gloussements monstrueux. Le bretteur perçu la soudaine raideur du cuisinier et l'observa du coin de l'œil.

— Sanji chéri - Zoro grogna - des marines arrivent dans votre direction. Tu ferais bien de te hâter et rejoindre le reste de tes camarades.

Le bretteur fit volte-face pour voir qui osait appeler Sanji ainsi. Il fit une grimace de dégoût et détourna le regard tellement vite qu'il faillit se faire un torticolis.

— Dis-moi que tu ne les connais pas.  
— Je ne les connais pas.  
— Ho voyons, Sanji chéri, ne soit pas aussi ingrat. Présente-nous ton ami plutôt.  
— Je suis sûr que la robe vert tendre que vient de finir Cindy lui irait à ravir.

Zoro haussa un sourcil. Mais qui pouvaient bien être ces guignols ? Sanji se cacha les yeux derrière ses doigts et soupira de dépit. Ces travestis étaient pires que de la vermine, ils lui colleraient au train jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

— Tu m'expliques ?  
— Non. Allons-y, Luffy doit nous attendre.

Le bretteur écouta Sanji, pour une fois, et se dirigea vers l'origine des bruits qu'il entendait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il restait tout de même attentif au cuisinier, il semblait être au bord de la syncope. Zoro pensait avoir vécu l'enfer pendant ses deux années d'exil, il s'était trompé. Il avait presque pitié de Sanji. Zoro n'avait pas besoin d'explications pour deviner ce que le cuisinier avait enduré.

— Ho, Sanji voyons, ne t'échappe pas. Ne fuis pas la part de féminité qui est en toi.

Sanji s'arrêta à nouveau, se retourna face aux travestis et pointa un doigt tremblant et accusateur vers eux.

— Non, non, il est hors de question que j'entende encore vos stupidités ! Je ne suis plus sur votre satané île, je n'y mettrai plus jamais les pieds, vous ne me verrai plus jamais et... Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de porter de robes pour faire ressortir la femme qui est en moi.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Sanji attira Zoro à lui pour lui intimer un baiser possessif. Le premier depuis leurs retrouvailles. Il aurait préféré attendre d'être bien au calme sur le Thousand Sunny mais les travestis lui rappelaient constamment l'horreur de ces deux dernières années et, cette fois, Zoro était la pour le rassurer, il n'était plus tout seul à devoir affronter ce cauchemar.

Ravi de retrouver Sanji aussi passionné, Zoro se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Et bon sang, ce que ce corps et ces lèvres lui avaient manqués. Les travestis les observaient, éberlués, la bouche peu gracieusement ouverte. Si ils s'étaient attendus à ça ! Leur petit Sanji avait plus que bien caché son jeu pendant ces deux dernières années. Zoro et Sanji faillirent oublier que Luffy et le reste de l'équipage les attendaient. Mais un bruit plus important que les autres les éjecta de leur petite bulle. Ils échangèrent un regard et se dirigèrent au pas de course vers l'origine du grabuge. Luffy fut plus que ravi de retrouver son second et son cuisinier en aussi bonne forme. Ils étaient sur le point de se disputer à nouveau afin de déterminer qui des deux venait de massacrer le Pacifista. Les événements s'enchaînèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le Thousand Sunny leva l'ancre sans que quiconque ait eu le temps de dire "ouf".

Une fois le bateau immergé et les trente secondes d'extases devant le paysage particulier, les pirates se réunirent dans la cuisine pour évoquer leurs deux ans respectifs passés seuls ou en plus ou moins bonne compagnie. Pendant que chacun exposait ses aventures, Sanji s'affairait aux fourneaux histoire de combler le petit creux de son capitaine, trop pressé de retrouver enfin la cuisine de l'homme. Très vite, une odeur de chocolat se répandit dans la pièce et le capitaine devint intenable. Sanji fit la démonstration de ses nouveaux talents de combattant en défendant avec brio le dessert qui cuisait dans le four. Robin esquissa un sourire et échangea un regard amusé avec Zoro. Elle se souvenait très bien de cette histoire de fondant au chocolat. Elle ne l'avait peut-être pas vécue mais elle en avait entendu parler de la bouche du bretteur.

Quand le fondant au chocolat fut prêt à être dégusté, il était déjà temps de manœuvrer le bateau avec plus d'attention. Chacun partit à son poste et Sanji s'occupa de passer près de chacun pour leur servir une part accompagnée d'une tasse de café. Le bateau venait de prendre un courant stable quand Sanji finit par retrouver Zoro. Adossé à la rambarde du navire, il observait les alentours et les poissons nager autour d'eux. Sanji se posta à ses côtés et lui tendit le plateau où ne se trouvait plus qu'une seule part de fondant.

— Je n'ai pas à te réveiller et te le faire manger de force, cette fois.

Zoro esquissa un sourire. Il se servit et embrassa Sanji avant de déguster. Si cela était possible, le fondant était encore plus exquis que le premier qu'il avait goûté. Le bretteur ferma les yeux et prit le temps de savourer. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rien mangé d'aussi bon. Les onigiri et les salades légères n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir lointain.

Le cuisinier observait son amant, le regard rêveur. Il adorait toujours autant admirer Zoro, qu'il soit en train de manger ou non d'ailleurs. Le bretteur termina lentement sa part de dessert. Il se lécha les lèvres avec délice et sourit à Sanji.

— Tu y as ajouté de la menthe, c'était parfait.

Sanji se rapprocha. Il glissa ses mains sur les pectoraux de son amant, le regard brûlant.

— Il fallait que je te remercie correctement.

Zoro haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Ses lèvres frôlaient celles de son amant. Le bretteur n'avait plus à se pencher pour atteindre les lèvres de l'autre homme. Il gagné en taille. Ses traits s'étaient durcis et sa carrure s'était légèrement élargie. Le bretteur aimait beaucoup ce qu'était devenu Sanji. Il appréciait les changements.

— Me remercier pour quoi ?

Sanji esquissa un sourire. Il déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de Zoro. Il se colla cette fois tout contre son homme, ne laissant plus d'espace entre eux.

— On n'a pas eu le temps de profiter d'une minute de calme depuis Thriller Bark.

Zoro esquissa un sourire à son tour. Effectivement, ils n'avaient pas eu une seconde à eux. Ils auraient pourtant fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se retrouver en tête à tête pour se murmurer et se montrer combien ils s'aimaient. Ça avait été douloureux de se dire qu'ils devraient attendre deux longues années pour enfin pouvoir se refaire de telles confidences. Et au vu du regard qu'ils s'échangeaient, ils n'avaient pas changé d'avis sur leurs sentiments.

— Et il y a justement un petit moment de flottement.  
— Parfaitement.

Les deux amants amorcèrent un baiser étourdissant, retrouvant les petites habitudes qui s'étaient installées entre eux. Les doigts de Zoro se nichèrent avec plaisir dans le creux du cou de Sanji, là où traînait l'esquisse d'une très vieille cicatrice. Le cuisinier laissa ses mains glisser vers les cuisses si aguichantes de son amant.

— Un navire nous fonce dessuuuus !  
— C'est un bateau pirate !

Zoro et Sanji sursautèrent, peu disposés à entendre Nami et Usopp hurler à pleins poumons. Ils soupirèrent de concert mais ne s'offusquèrent pas de l'interruption. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, c'était le plus important. Ils auraient tout le temps de trouver un créneaux dans leur emploi du temps chargé par les imprévus pour passer du temps ensemble.

* * *

Je suis incapable de vous dire quelle sera la prochaine spécialité du chef et quand elle arrivera (mais il y aura certainement un lemon si Zoro et Sanji auront droit à quelques heures de repos en tête à tête). En attendant, ne mangez pas trop de spécialités de Noël :D

Cette histoire a dépassé les 100 reviews, je vous aime, je n'en ai jamais reçu autant sur une histoire. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour votre assiduité à me suivre et vos petites reviews qui ont eu l'art (et l'auront encore) de donner un sourire stupide aux lèvres pour la journée =)

Pour info, la 100e revieweuse, Mlle Z-S, a eu droit à un petit cadeau :D et vous pourrez en profiter dès que ça sera écrit !

Mon prochain projet de fic à plusieurs chapitres sera une histoire sur Chaka et Pell. Quoi qu'il faudrait que je termine d'abord Les Dompteurs de Calm Belt, l'histoire est écrite mais je n'ai pas le courage de la corriger xD


End file.
